


My Lovely Stranger

by Qingsquadorbit



Series: My collection [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chuu being so bubbly, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sooyoung being a coward, Strangers to Lovers, This long fic is not slowburn, haha - Freeform, i'm suck at tagging, just read it, maybe ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingsquadorbit/pseuds/Qingsquadorbit
Summary: Ha Sooyoung met a stranger in a weird way, she blamed herself for it but now she sticks with that stranger until her heart says something. It's hard to love someone you just met but Jiwoo is cute. That's that.This is a long one shot. Sorry>_< can't help myself.





	My Lovely Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive if there's mistakes. Follow me on twitter @qingsquadorbit and if you have a suggestion, feel free to tag me. I kinda love writing lol especially about Loona

In a beautiful day-

Well, shit. 

Sooyoung saw her ex girlfriend, Jung Jinsoul in the mall, walking hand in hand with another girl. “So, that's the girl in her instagram huh? Yeah, whatever.” She said yeah, whatever her ex’s current girlfriend is kinda hot, so yeah. Damn it. She always knows that the blonde always keep her eyes on taller girls. She rolled her eyes. 

“I’m over it, now. Get it together Ha!” She scolded herself. Now she forgot what was she doing earlier. She was going to buy something and forgot what since she’s busy checking on her ex. “Look at that smile. I’m over that smile- but did she really need to smile like that. Ugh, said I'm the one who always makes her smile. Fuck you, Jung.”

It's been two months since their break up, and Sooyoung’s life now was miserable but Jinsoul’s seemed the opposite. The blonde looked happy with her hot and tall model looking girlfriend. The black haired girl clenched her fists tightly. 

“So, she's using her money now, to get whatever she wants. Like she did to me before. She’s such an adorable bitch.” She mumbled but then taken aback by her own words. “Adorable? What the fuck?!” 

And Sooyoung accidentally said it out loud that Jinsoul who was only a few feet away from her looked up to her. She yeeted to hide. Again but she was caught this time, covering her face while hiding behind a chair wasn't a good idea. Now Jinsoul was looking at her being weird. 

No, she can't act weird in front of Jinsoul’s new girlfriend. That's not okay, that's not what Ha Sooyoung does. She’s not a coward so she stood up straight and tried to play it cool while fixing her clothes. 

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Jinsoul was approaching while dragging her new girlfriend along. “Oh shit!” Sooyoung was shaking and suddenly felt like she’s going to pee.

“Sooyoung, stay cool. Stay cool.” She breathed out slowly but her eyes tried to look anywhere but Jinsoul. No, she can't just ‘stay cool’ when a whole Jinsoul was coming towards her with her whole ass model girlfriend. 

“Oh, shit. She’s getting closer!” Her asthma attacked suddenly- wait she doesn't have asthma. Why did she act like this? Like a sore loser. She didn't know what’s going on inside her mind. 

And her first move was pulling someone, a smaller girl towards her for a hug, that was spontaneous. She wants Jinsoul to see her with someone. Yeah, a stranger but the blonde might not think like that. 

To make it real, Sooyoung shoved her face into the innocent girl’s neck. ‘She smells nice.’ She thought while stayed in that position. 

“U-uhm.. who..” Sooyoung heard the girl’s soft voice against her ear. 

To make it real and worse, she kissed the girl’s neck, making her moaned in the middle of the freaking mall but Sooyoung couldn't care less. She begged for Jinsoul to see this. 

“M-miss.. what are you- uhmm.. ahh..” The innocent girl had to bite her lip to keep her from moaning but Sooyoung doesn't help her at all. All she did was to kiss, lick and bite on her skin. This isn't right, a stranger just sexual assaulted her but she likes it ?

“Sooyoung, is that you?” 

Finally, Sooyoung looked up and leave the girl’s poor neck. She turned to Jinsoul and acted surprised, yeah she should be an actress instead. “Jinsoul, wha- what are you doing here?” Still hugging the stranger by the waist. 

“We're shopping.. uhm, didn't know you're into making out in public.” The blonde bit her lip afterwards to hold her laugh. The girl beside her just smiled. 

“Oh, well.. I couldn't resist my girl here.” Sooyoung said as she turned to the girl, staring at her face. She stunned, wow.. the girl is cute and her red face made her even cuter. Sooyoung was thankful that the girl didn't slap her and run away. 

But Sooyoung didn't miss Jinsoul’s irritated face. She jumped in victory inside. Finally she can also did something to piss off the blonde, not just her posting her pictures with her new girlfriend on instagram. 

“Well, uh. We should go.” Jinsoul muttered shortly and dragged her girlfriend with her. Sooyoung followed them with her gaze until they were gone. 

“U-uhm, hey..” 

Sooyoung looked down, realizing that she’s still hugging the unknown girl and people were staring at her. “Oh sorry.” She let go of the girl’s body and backed away.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I have to think fast. You happen to walk in my way.” She put her hands up to show that she was sorry for what happened. “And you smell nice to.”

Sooyoung didn't know if it's necessary to say that but now the girl’s face was even more red like something’s about to explode. 

“I-it's okay.. uhm, you're pretty.”

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows. “Huh, haha thanks.” She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “You too, and cute too.”

“T-thanks..”

Both of them didn't say anything after that, didn't know what to say in the awkward situation where Sooyoung just lay her lips on the stranger’s neck a few minutes ago. Not to mention they were in the middle of the mall and people will think that they're just a couple of horny kids, not good for their underage kids to see.

“Am I.. Am I your girl?” The girl suddenly asked which made Sooyoung’s eyes widened. Did she say that?

“N-no, no! I-”

“No?” The girl cut her off with a disappointed face. Okay, what's going on here? Sooyoung thought. 

“I just want to play it cool in front of my ex.” And we don't know each other, why would I call you my girl? That's what she said in her mind. 

“Oh.” The girl nodded softly. “B-but you.. uhm.. you kissed me.. I mean my neck..”

“I'm so sorry for that, please don't call police.” Sooyoung pleaded. She's dead if her friends got news that their one and only Ha Sooyoung was arrested because of sexual assaulting someone in a mall. 

“Uh..” The girl touched her neck where Sooyoung kissed her earlier. When she tucked her hair behind her ear and exposed her bare neck, Sooyoung’s heart almost dropped to the floor. She had her mouth wide opened.

“W-what?” The girl asked curiously.

“Uh, that..” Sooyoung looked around the area. There's a lot of humans, this is a mess. She quickly pulled the girl’s hand and dragged her somewhere, where there are less humans.

So she brought the girl to the restroom, locked on the door once the got in like it was her private restroom instead of public. She then let go of the girl’s hand. “That..” She pointed her finger at her own neck while staring at the girl’s one. 

The red haired cute girl (as Sooyoung thought) turned to face the mirror and tilted her head a little as she looked at her reflection. She gasped and Sooyoung ready for it. 

The girl was blushing madly, Sooyoung could see it through the mirror. She was also red in embarrassment, this is the craziest thing she ever did just because of her ex girlfriend, Jung Jinsoul. “L-look, I- It's my fault. I don't .. I don't mean to leave a mark on you, b-but..” 

“H-how am I supposed to walk out like this?” The girl freaked out. The mark on her neck is quite visible, she has to cover it with her hair all the time. “Y-you have to.. pay for this..”

“Yes, of course. Just say it, how much.” Sooyoung took out her wallet from her jeans pocket, waiting for the girl to answer her. 

“Y-you have to be my girlfriend.”

“Wait, what?” Sooyoung almost dropped her wallet, jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She needs to hear that one more time, in case she heard it wrong. 

“I can't walk in my dorm like this, my dorm mates will notice it and.. and I’m single so I don't know how to explain to them.” The girl looked down, embarrassed. As much as Sooyoung, they didn't know what's going inside their heads, should they go to the doctor? 

“We don't know each other..” Sooyoung said that but she jumped backwards when the girl suddenly let her right arm out. She thought the girl was going to beat her or something.

“I-I’m Jiwoo! What’s your name?” 

“Jiwoo, I don't think that’s a good idea, uhm I'll help you cover that.” Sooyoung tried to think straight when she wasn’t in the first place but this is just weird and so sudden. But the pout that the girl, Jiwoo showed her made her feel guilty. 

Sooyoung swears if she was Jiwoo, she would run away by now but yeah, Jiwoo’s cute why not- wait what? Sooyoung shook her head harshly, startled the other girl. 

“It is a good idea.” Jiwoo pouted. Who pout to a stranger like that? Isn't it weird? She looked bubbly and friendly but yeah this is just weird.  
“Please..”

Sooyoung thinks of any ideas, she looked around the place, acted like she was thinking for the answer but she was thinking about how to run instead. This is getting weird, she has to go. 

“I.. uh….*hizzukkkkk!*” She sprinted to the door but forgot that she was the one who locked it, now her hands trembled to unlock it back but something stopped her. 

Her heart almost stop beating when she felt Jiwoo’s arms wrapped around her body from behind, clutching her tightly. Sooyoung managed to unlock the door but Jiwoo pulled her away from it. Her eyes widened, it was a flash, did she just got yanked by the smaller girl?

“H-hey..” Her voice shook with a nervous chuckle coming out from her mouth. She thought that Jiwoo was mad because she tried to run from her problem. 

Instead, Jiwoo leaned her head against Sooyoung’s back. “Mine.” The girl mumbled, loud enough for Sooyoung to feel her breath hitched for a second. Alright she just met a cute crazy stranger, that'll goes on the front page once she got home later but right now what she should do? 

She tried to pry the girl’s hands off but didn't budge. Is she going to get murder today? Sooyoung asked herself, what had she done? She finally tried to move on from her two months ex, two days ago and now this happened. 

“L-let me go..” Sooyoung swallowed hard.

“But I'm your girl..” 

Sooyoung harshly turned around caused Jiwoo to stumbled but she caught the girl right away, holding both of the girl’s shoulders. “Look, Jiwoo. That was a misunderstanding, it's my fault because I want to show off something to my ex.”

“Then you can show me, your new girl to her.” Jiwoo said innocently, it's like nothing’s wrong with it. 

Sooyoung sighed. “I can't.. you're like way younger than me, I guess you're still in high school-”

“I’m not! I'm an adult now!” Jiwoo pouted again, puffing her cheeks like, yeah.. an adult. Sooyoung secretly bit her lip from the cuteness that she just witnessed. 

“Yeah whatever but still.. I know nothing about you, we are strangers.” 

“We can get to know each other.” 

“Ugh!” Sooyoung groaned, head down while her hands still on Jiwoo’s shoulders. She can't believe what she got herself into. Like she didn't ask for a cute random stranger to suddenly want to be her girlfriend. “I have to go.”

“No!” Jiwoo clutched on the bottom of Sooyoung’s shirt with her fingers. That was just cute, Sooyoung might explode. “Where?”

“Home-”

“I'll come with you!” 

Sooyoung had her mouth opened, shaking her head slowly. “Nope.” No way! Why would she let her? What if Jiwoo is a serial killer? Despite her cute face, she must be keeping a secret like she is a psychopath who escaped and wants to kill girls like Sooyoung. Or she was hired to kill Sooyoung.  
“You should continue what were you doing before I pulled you earlier. And I should go home now.”

“I want to follow you home, please..”

“Y-you don't follow random people home. What if I'm a kidnapper who kidnapped people to take their kidneys?” Sooyoung tried to scare the shorter girl but she failed when she got a hug instead. 

“No way..” Jiwoo giggled. “Let me go with you..”

“No.”

“Please…”

“Are you drunk?”

“No, I'm serious. I'm your girl now.”

“No, you're not.” 

“I can be your girl..”

“No.”

“Please..”

“No.”

“I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me.” Sooyoung mumbled, with a sigh after that. Hands on the wheel, driving her way to her apartment. She didn't dare to look away besides the road, her mind was a mess now. With that..

“What's wrong?” Jiwoo asked from the passenger’s seat. She was amazed with the car before hearing Sooyoung talked to herself. 

“Nothing..” Sooyoung gritted her teeth. “Haseul’s going to kill me.” She sighed at the thought of Haseul nagging at her after she found out that Sooyoung brought someone’s home. A random stranger who claims that she's Sooyoung’s girl.

“Who's Haseul?” Jiwoo asked, sounded like a jealous girlfriend already and worse when Sooyoung actually scared of that sudden change in the girl’s voice. “Is she that blonde earlier?”

“No, Haseul’s my housemate.”

“Oh, cool.”

Another sigh was out before Sooyoung broke the silence again. “Have you date before?” Suddenly thought about that, also she already got the answer in her mind before Jiwoo even tell. 

“No.” 

“I can tell.” She mumbled but the girl heard her. 

“Why is that?” The red haired pouted. Sooyoung didn't have to look, she knows it's cute. 

“You don't ask a random stranger to be your girlfriend like that.” Sooyoung took a glance at the girl. 

“Look who's bringing me home..”

“You want me to drop you off now-”

“No, no, no! I'm just kidding! I'm sorry.” Jiwoo held Sooyoung’s arm, rubbed it softly. The driver just sighed again. She couldn't count how many times she sighed. 

“I was going to ask you something but you're never in a relationship before. But I'll ask anyway. So, top or bottom?”

“I uh? Huh? Uhm.. wait I just learned about this..” Jiwoo chuckled nervously. Suddenly felt the heat all over her face, she couldn't help but to fan her face though there's air conditioner in the car. 

“Just learned? Pftt…” Sooyoung wheezed. “How old are you?” 

“20.”

“Oh.”

“You?” 

“22.”

“Look, we’re not that far-”

“Don't change the topic. Quick tell me your answer.” Sooyoung groaned.

“Huh?”

The driver rolled her eyes. “Top or bottom?”

“Uhm. B-bottom... ?” Jiwoo’s voice faded as she answered.

Sooyoung smirked, that did not go unnoticed by Jiwoo. The girl was swallowing the lump in her throat. She had a bad feeling about it now. 

“Well, Jiwoo. I don't know why you want to be my girl so bad. You know nothing about me.” 

“We can get to know each other..”

“Yeah, right.” Sooyoung let a low growl from her lips, gripping her hands on the wheel. Then the thought of the girl next to her is a bottom got into her mind. Why would she asked that anyway? Maybe she could plan something to scare her off? Maybe? Hmm.. Sooyoung can’t help but smirked again.  
“You know what? I'm a bottom too. So it's hard for us, yeah..”

“No, you don't.”

“I am- gjkdhsgdf what? No, I don't?” Sooyoung gave a quick glance with a frown towards the girl before repeated it again. “No, I don't? How did you know that?”

“So, you're really not a bottom huh?” Jiwoo giggled when she saw Sooyoung’s screwed up face. “I know when you held my waist earlier.”

“That doesn't tell you a bottom or a top.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Now her first plan ruined so she needs to plan another. But what? Push that girl out when the car’s moving? No, that's a plan to go to jail. 

“I'm into BDSM.” What the fuck did she just say?! Sooyoung screamed in her mind as her hand suddenly went to cover her mouth, muffled her laugh. That was just weird and Jiwoo might get suspicious or even realize what Sooyoung attempted to do. 

The other girl shook in her seat. “W-what?”

“Yeah, you know bdsm like-”

“I know what it is.. and.. cool..”

Sooyoung frowned. Cool? She just said cool when in fact she was trembling in her seat and Sooyoung saw that. “I like to do it rough and watch my partner cries..” Now she herself trembling in her seat after saying that. Just what the fuck. “Uhm, what about you?”

“I-I..” Jiwoo cleared her throat desperately. “I’m.. I’m fine with anything..” 

“Any- gdjshfjkshs anything? What is wrong with you?” Sooyoung pulled over as they reached her apartment already but she didn't unlock the door but turned to the girl instead. “You have no experience in this, why are you so eager?”

Jiwoo lowered her head down. “I'm so lonely but I'm good, I swear.” She looked up with pleading eyes. 

“Good in what aspects?” Sooyoung smirked before she unlocked the door. Her eyes caught the redness on Jiwoo’s face and she almost chuckled to it. “We're here.”

“O-okay..” Jiwoo tried to sound as bubbly as possible but still stuttering. 

They walked in the elevator to reach the apartment, none of them say a thing inside. Sooyoung actually wants to warn Jiwoo to not do anything stupid once they arrive and she also wondered what the hell should they do there? Why she brought this girl in the first place? Sooyoung didn't who's the insane one. 

Once she opened the door, Jiwoo let herself in first and it startled the owner. Sooyoung wants to stop her but a short haired girl was already in the hallway, looked at them in confusion. 

“Sooyoung?” Haseul said but her eyes stared on Jiwoo. She did look at Sooyoung but with narrowed eyes. 

“Hi! I'm Jiwoo, her girlfriend.” She stretched her hand out to Haseul which the girl caught it politely and they shook hands. 

“Girl- I’m Haseul… Sooyoung ?” She dragged the last syllable of Sooyoung’s name as she dragged her eyes to the girl. Need an explanation for this but Sooyoung’s face doesn't look any better. 

“Oh, just slap me Haseul, so I can wake up from this nightmare..” Sooyoung walked closer as if she meant what she said but to her surprise which really surprised that she almost screamed when Haseul really slapped her on her face.

“Wha-” Another hand landed on another cheek which made Sooyoung almost stumbled to the back but Jiwoo caught her. The girl was also shocked. “What the fuck!? Twice!?”

“Another one for what you did in the mall.”

“What?!” Her eyes widened. How did Haseul knows? This isn't right. “H-how.?”

“Look at what your ex tweeted an hour before.” Haseul shook her head with a glare that she shot towards Sooyoung, but when she turned to Jiwoo, her expression changed. With a smile. “Let’s go inside Jiwoo. I was going to watch a movie, you should join me.”

“Sounds fun!” Jiwoo chirped happily as she followed the short haired girl. Both of them leaving Sooyoung behind.

“W-wait, Haseul. She blocked me, how am I supposed to know?” Sooyoung eager to know what did Jinsoul tweeted on her twitter. Did she exposed her?! Oh shit! Sooyoung jogged to the living room, seeing that Haseul and Jiwoo already on the couch. 

“Ugh, here.” Haseul handed her phone to the taller girl. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you, honey. Sooyoung is so stupid.” She said to Jiwoo which the girl was confused. 

Sooyoung pretended that she didn't hear that and immediately searched for Jinsoul’s account on twitter. It was her recent tweet, a quote with a meme picture.

‘That stupid ex making out with a girl in a freaking mall! Saying that she couldn't help herself LMAO what a pervert! I feel bad for the girl, she looked so lost and helpless sgdjsfksjhskd!” 

And it attached with a picture of someone laughing. 

And it already reached a thousand likes and over six hundred retweets, what the fuck!? And worse when she saw the love shape for the like was red, Haseul freaking liked that tweet. 

“Haseul you liked the tweet, the fuck?!”

“Oh really? I accidentally like it I guessed.” Haseul gave an apologetic smile. 

“I can't believe you're still following her. Who's your friend, me or her?!” Sooyoung madly sat down on the couch she forgot that Jiwoo was next to her, and surprisingly too close. She was busy with Haseul’s phone. 

“She's good in that bird app, so why not.” 

“Fuck you..” Sooyoung mumbled and tried to unfollow and block Jinsoul through Haseul’s account but the girl was quicker to catch her phone back. “Wait-”

“Nope.” Haseul let out her tongue towards Sooyoung and Jiwoo giggled. “So, how long you guys been together?” Haseul wiggled her eyebrows. 

“We are not together.” Sooyoung said flatly. 

“What?”

“Uh, since at the mall earlier.” Jiwoo said. 

“What?” Haseul was even more confused at the moment. Like what was the story behind this. 

“Haseul, I pulled her and uh, do that thing to her because Jinsoul was coming towards me. I was panicked that she would think that I stalked her or something.” Sooyoung sighed.

“You did stalked her?”

“She happened to be in the mall with her hot girlfriend.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Why can't she just leave the compliment every time she mentioned that girl. She knows the girl is tall, hot, and perfect but- no but, that's the fact. 

“And you used Jiwoo?!” Haseul frowned.

Jiwoo also showed her sad face which Haseul immediately feels bad for the girl and glared at Sooyoung. 

“No!- Y-yes, but then she asked me to be her girlfriend. That's crazy!” Sooyoung said in defensive tone and with a cracking voice. 

“That's not crazy!” Jiwoo argued back. 

Sooyoung ignored the girl and turned to Haseul instead. “She just a kid who had no experience in this.” She stared at her housemate for help. 

“Experience in what?” Haseul wiggled her eyebrows with an annoying smirk that Sooyoung ever seen. 

“Haseul!” 

“Alright, I'm sorry. But why don't you just accept her? You're single by the way and you don't have to seek for anyone anymore.” 

Haseul. Her housemate. Her friend. Live together with her. But can't even help her with this, why life sucks? Sooyoung screamed in her head.  
“I don't know her!”

“Then get to know her! Instead of making a new weird named account on social media to stalk your ex!” 

“Wow, that’s.. detail..”

“Sorry, but what I'm saying is, get to know each other. Right?”

Jiwoo turned to Sooyoung with a smile and linked her arm around Sooyoung. “Right?” 

“Don't touch me.” Sooyoung said with lower tone while she just narrowed her eyes towards Haseul. That's one of the top ten anime betrayals, and why can that short haired girl siding her? Is it so hard? 

“You smell nice.” Jiwoo shoved her nose to Sooyoung’s shoulder. 

Sooyoung tried to ignore Jiwoo who didn't even budge from clinging to her, but then she felt the girl’s head on her shoulder. Also the girl’s cute ass giggles. 

“Look, you already look good together.” Haseul exclaimed happily as she watched both girls. She knows Sooyoung was mad at her, it is obvious from her stare but she also had a feeling that Sooyoung will eat her own words in the end. She looked annoyed right now but Haseul sure it won't stay long. Well, look at Jiwoo. She's too cute to ignore. “You can show Jinsoul that you've move on.”

“...” That stopped her plan to choke Haseul for a moment, since it made sense. She can let Jinsoul knows that she’s not dying without that blonde with her. But she really not in the mood to date anyone right now, especially young girls. 

Sooyoung looked down to face Jiwoo who already stared at her. Damn, why she has to be this cute? Sooyoung pressed her lips together to muffle her smile. Nope, she’s not that easy to melt, okay. Get it together, Ha!

“Mine.” Jiwoo said with a toothy grin, eyes closed into an eye smile. Sooyoung watched with blank eyes.

Instead of smooching the girl’s forehead which what was in her mind, Sooyoung slightly pushed the girl away, to Haseul. Both Haseul and Jiwoo raised their eyebrows. 

“I'm going to take a shower.” Sooyoung got up before walked to her room. Jiwoo was going to follow her but she raised her hand up. “Nope. You stay there.” Then she disappeared to her room. 

Jiwoo pouted but she just turned back and joined Haseul, watching a movie. 

“Don't worry, Jiwoo. She's not always like that. She's a nice person.” Haseul convinced her. Maybe it's time to expose everything about Sooyoung to Jiwoo. 

“I'm glad to hear that.” 

Sooyoung walked out of the bathroom to her closet to find her clothes. She was humming to a song while searching, it's already comfortable with only sport bra and a towel wrapped around her bottom but Haseul always scolded her for that because the short haired girl always bring her friends home, for movie marathon. So, once Haseul’s friends were blushing because of the half naked Sooyoung, the girl forbade her from wearing that way anymore. 

It’s not that Sooyoung care about it right now but it because Jiwoo was in the apartment. The girl is still a stranger to her, like she only knows her name. Nothing else, but will she gets to know her like what Haseul said earlier?

“Ehem.” 

Sooyoung heard someone cleared her throat and it's surprisingly close to her. She turned her head only to see Jiwoo on her bed. She immediately covered her body with the shirt that she held earlier.  
“What are you doing here!?”

“Uhm, Haseul let me in.”

“Ugh Haseul!” Sooyoung really wants to curse that woman. There's no warning at all. “Who told you to sit on my bed?”

“Uh, H-haseul..” Jiwoo’s voice turned soft like a baby’s voice. Then Sooyoung noticed something odd from the girl.

Jiwoo didn't look at her. The girl was looking away, anywhere but Sooyoung. Her face was so red, so Sooyoung got a naughty idea about it. “Why you didn't look at me?”

“Huh? I-i..” 

Sooyoung approached slowly. “Why are your face so red?” She noticed that Jiwoo slowly backing away, to the wall which mean dead end. She still didn't look at Sooyoung, and missed the smirk on the tall girl’s face. 

“I’I’m not…” 

When Sooyoung stopped right in front of the bed, she threw the shirt that covered her body away. Jiwoo flinched as she still looked down, but she noticed it well since the shirt landed on her feet. 

“Hey, you know what?” Sooyoung asked but it was a bait. She just waited for Jiwoo to respond, and she got what she expected. 

Jiwoo looked up to face her. “What-” The girl’s eyes widened like her eyeballs almost came out from its sockets. She quickly covered her mouth from gasping loudly. 

Sooyoung just right in front of her, and her abs.. it was so close, Jiwoo can't breathe. 

“Wow, you're so red.” Sooyoung chuckled. 

Jiwoo covered her face with both hands. “N-no, I’m not..”

“Like what you see, kiddo?” Sooyoung giggled. Jiwoo really acted like teenage girl right now. Then, she knelt down on the bed, which is closer to the girl. 

“D-don’t call me kiddo.” Jiwoo tried to show her usual pout but with Sooyoung closer to her, she just looked away instead. 

The older girl let out a small laugh. “Then what are you? A pervert?” 

“I’m not!” Jiwoo looked up, tried to sound mad. Her eyes stick on Sooyoung and tried so hard not to look down. 

“Oh really?” Sooyoung trailed her finger down on her abs, noticing that Jiwoo’s gaze immediately changed place. She smirked. “You like this?” She asked shamelessly, referring to her nice toned abs. 

Sooyoung suddenly crawled on top of Jiwoo, the girl had a heart attack at first. Her breath hitched, her body shaking. “Haseul is wrong for letting you in.” Her breath hit on Jiwoo’s face.

Jiwoo looked away which is cute but Sooyoung pulled her chin back to face her, then dragged her hand down as they stared at each other for awhile. Sooyoung took Jiwoo’s hand with hers and brought it to her abs, let Jiwoo touched her skin. The girl whimpered while Sooyoung just bit her lip. 

She brought her face closer, more to Jiwoo’s ear before she whispered. “I'm so hungry right now..” She ghosted her lips on the poor girl’s earlobe, meanwhile Jiwoo’s hand froze on her abs. She heard another whimpered, Sooyoung held her laugh. 

Then Sooyoung quickly pulled away and got up, leaving the other girl dumbfounded. “I’m really hungry. I’ll go out to eat.” She grabbed her shirt back and wore it with her back faced Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo swears that was the sexiest shit she ever seen live. Her face didn't go back to its normal color though she was dumbfounded at the moment. Sooyoung just left her there, lying on the girl’s bed. She could only let out a heavy breath. 

“What's for dinner?” Sooyoung asked as soon she set foot in the kitchen, since she knows Haseul was probably there, preparing something. 

Haseul turned around with a wooden ladle in her hand. “Spaghetti- Sooyoung!” the short haired girl yelled. 

“What?” 

“Why are you in your towel? Where's Jiwoo!? What did you do?!!!” Haseul started to freak out while Sooyoung just rolled her eyes. Her friend could be dramatic sometimes. 

“I just got out from shower and she’s in my room. Don't worry, I'm not doing that to her.” Sooyoung doesn't think she could play with Jiwoo like that. The girl is innocent but to tease her? Yes, she’s down for that. Jiwoo just too cute.  
Haseul sighed in relief. “Well, I'll call her to eat with us.” She headed out to Sooyoung’s room. They shouldn't leave their guest like that even though they don't know a lot about Jiwoo. 

They had dinner together, luckily Haseul can cook or else, Sooyoung would eat outside instead. And during their dinner, Jiwoo talked a lot. She told them about herself as a college student and how she lives in a dorm with her friends. 

Sooyoung wasn't interested with it but every information that Jiwoo said got to her brain, like she didn't know why she felt like to remember it. The only girl who replied to Jiwoo was Haseul, while Sooyoung acted like an asshole there but she just wanted to eat. No talking because her mind was in a mess right now. 

Besides eating and listening to their conversation, Sooyoung also checked on her phone. She usually went through her weird named fake account to see what Jinsoul was up to on instagram. Of course the blonde post about her girlfriend, and she knew it hurts but she wants to. Haseul always warned her about that but guess what. Sooyoung is so stubborn. 

The girl always thought that Jinsoul couldn't live without her when it was actually her who can't live without the blonde. Luckily, Jinsoul didn't delete their photos together on her instagram or else, she’ll gone mad. 

“Sooyoung, do you hear that? Jiwoo is a part time photographer.” Haseul exclaimed excitedly. Jiwoo smiled shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Oh, cool.” Sooyoung stayed unbothered and it made Jiwoo pressed her lips into a thin line. Well, at least she said cool. 

Haseul glared at her housemate before turning back to Jiwoo. “So, Jiwoo, you should stay here for the day.”

“Nope, I'm sending her home.” Sooyoung cut off immediately. Jiwoo begged to follow her home not sleep at her home so she's going to send the girl back to her dorm. 

“I can stay..” 

“No.”

“Please…”

“No.”

“Just for today, please..” 

“No.”

“Please, please, please.”

“I said no-”

Sooyoung had her face covered with both her hands. It's not like she’s crying, she wants to but no, she's not crying, she just dealing with her life and her stupid self. “What the fuck is wrong with me?!” 

“Sooyoung, are you okay?” Jiwoo called worriedly. Seeing the girl screamed in her hands, scared her. 

Sooyoung groaned before looked up. She stared at the girl and noticed something. “Are you wearing my shirt?” 

“Uh yeah, I don't have any shirt so I went through your closet.” Jiwoo lowered her head. She took one of Sooyoung’s shirts in the closet and it fit her nicely. She also loves Sooyoung’s scent from that peach shirt. 

“Who told you to go through my closet?” Her voice came out deep, and Jiwoo felt her body shaken. She prayed that Sooyoung won't make her take the shirt off and put it back to its place. 

“I-I thought you were sleeping, so I forgot to ask. Sorry..” Jiwoo bit her lip. 

“It's okay.” Sooyoung got up and sat straight, she patted the empty space beside her. “Come here, we need to talk.” 

Jiwoo obeyed and sat next to her. She heard Sooyoung sighed. “This is weird but are you really serious with this? We just met and now you’re staying in my room. Don't you feel it weird too.” 

“I just felt so lonely.” 

“Okay, let's just be friends.” Sooyoung shrugged.

“But I like you..” Jiwoo whined. Sooyoung was impressed with the girl’s confidence but still no. 

“You barely know me, stranger.” She purposely pushed the word ‘stranger’ to remind Jiwoo that they're still strangers. 

“No, I'm your girl! Let's get to know each other then!” Jiwoo jumped a little, with her cute smile plastered on her face, Sooyoung stunned. “And you can show off me to your ex, like Haseul said.” The girl giggled. 

“What if I'm not a good person? What if I'm bad, and broke your heart?”

“Haseul told me that you're a nice person.” 

“Dang it, Haseul!” Sooyoung gritted her teeth. Of all her friends, she thought Haseul was the closest and best of the best friend she ever had but what she expected when the girl even followed Jinsoul, her ex on twitter.  
“But let me tell you uh.. you just not my type..”

Jiwoo took a moment before answering. “Uhm, it's okay.. I can make you like me.” She said but not as confident as she was earlier. Her words came out one by one and her voice sounded a little bit different. 

“Says someone who never had a relationship before.” 

“H-hey, don't judge me!” She pouted. 

“Okay, well. Let's see if you can make me like you or not. Two days.” Sooyoung lay back on her bed, right arm behind her head as she looked at Jiwoo. 

“What? Two days? No! That's too quick!”

“Then, how long? It's my rule, not yours.” Sooyoung raised her eyebrows. At least she gave days, when she actually wants to just give her time until tomorrow morning but that doesn't sound fair. 

“Give me a month.”

“What? No. Three days.”

“Three weeks.”

“No.”

“Please..” 

“One week.” 

“...” Jiwoo scrunched her nose to think. It's quite better than three days. So, if she agrees, then she has a week to catch Sooyoung’s heart. Not bad but sometimes she doubted herself about it. “O..kay..”

“Alright, you have a week but if you fail, we stay strangers.” Sooyoung looked up to the ceiling, knowing what was the girl reaction she only heard a gasp. 

Jiwoo widened her eyes. “Can we at least be friends ?”

“You're saying as if you fail already.” Sooyoung chuckled. So, she was right, Jiwoo doesn't really have that kind of confidence. 

“N-no.. I’ll make you like me. I'm not going to fail.” 

“Okay, then. But at least put some pants on now.” 

Jiwoo looked down, she wasn't wearing any, only Sooyoung’s underwear that she secretly stole. Thankfully, the owner didn't see it. “I didn't really wear pants at night. It's comfortable.”

“But this is not your room.” Sooyoung already had her eyes closed, trying to shake off the images of Jiwoo’s bare legs from her mind. She can't believe this girl acted normal with her, even her friends didn't do it like Jiwoo did except her best friend, Haseul. 

“Can I use your pants?”

“No.”

“Then I don't want to wear my pants earlier. I wore that since in the morning.” She pouted, hands gripping the tip of her/Sooyoung’s shirt to cover her/Sooyoung’s underwear from exposing when she sat. 

“Not my fault that you so eager to follow a stranger home.”

“I don't want to wear it. I’m going to sleep like this.” Jiwoo slumped her body on the bed, it bounced and Sooyoung felt it. The older girl peeked with one eye and saw Jiwoo was lying down while staring at her. That surprised her a little but she remained calm. 

Wanted to tease the girl, Sooyoung turned her body towards Jiwoo. “Then don't be mad at me if my hand..” She brought her hand to the girl’s milky thigh and Jiwoo flinched and held her breath. “..suddenly on your legs like this..”

“While you were sleeping..” Sooyoung go further almost to the girl’s inner thigh which made Jiwoo bit her lip and Sooyoung almost gone crazy from what she saw, but she continued. “.. groping you here.. and here..” She almost reaching the center, Jiwoo let out a soft moan. 

Sooyoung smirked. She saw that Jiwoo stopping her by holding her hand. “Then you should wear pants.” She pulled back her hand after that.

“If.. if you do that, it means you like me and then I win.” The younger said. 

Sooyoung had her mouth opened but nothing came out, she was too stunned from what she heard. “You.. you are unbelievable.” Then she turned, her back facing Jiwoo, embarrassed. That girl just made her ate her own words, how is she so nonchalant like that? First she looked helpless and even moaned but then she acted like nothing happened and proceeded to say that. This Jiwoo..

“Can I hug you?”

“The fuck, no.”

“.. can you hug me?”

“What do you expect me to answer?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh, no Jiwoo. No. Just sleep.”

Jiwoo played with Sooyoung’s hair and the girl felt it but she tried so hard to ignore it. “You have to be fair in the game. You have to let me make you like me.” 

Sooyoung swiftly turned around, face Jiwoo again, with an annoyed face. “What do you want?” 

“Hug me?” 

Sooyoung said nothing but opened her arms. Jiwoo’s lips slowly turned upwards, immediately shoved herself into the older girl’s embrace. Sooyoung then closed her arms and wrapped them around Jiwoo. It's warm, she likes it ?

“I love your smell.” Jiwoo mumbled in the girl’s chest. 

“Sleep, Jiwoo.”

“I love it when you say my name.”

“Don’t talk, it's ticklish.” Sooyoung felt the vibration on her chest when Jiwoo pressed her lips and talked at the same time.

“Goodnight, Sooyoung.”

The next morning, Sooyoung woke up with an empty space next to her. She sighed. “So it was just a dream.”

Then she heard a flush from her bathroom, she sighed again but different reason. “It wasn't a dream.”

It wasn't when Jiwoo walked out from the bathroom with the same shirt she wore last night. “Oh, you woke up.” The girl got back on the bed and Sooyoung raised her eyebrows. “What?”

“Are you planning to sleep again?” 

“No, let's talk. Haseul said you don't have class till evening so we have much time to spend.” Jiwoo grinned. 

“And I'm not spending it with you.” Sooyoung got up but Jiwoo held her still. This smaller girl is surprisingly strong, Sooyoung blinked her eyes. 

“Please..”

“Don't you have class?”

“No. So let's talk about our favorites!” The girl clapped her hands happily. “What kind of movies do you like?”

Sooyoung sighed as she shook her head, can't believe that she woke up to a movie question. “What kind of movies do you like?” She asked back. 

“Wait, you should-”

“No, answer me first. Then I'll answer your question.”

“Okay. Uhm, I like romantic movies, any romantic movies. Especially that got great and unforgettable scenes.” Jiwoo clasped her hands together with her eyes closed as if she's in one of the movies, in a beautiful scenery when someone confess to her.

“Uh, do you want to hear my answer or just continue whatever you're doing?” Sooyoung raised an eyebrow. She gets that this girl is easy to get distracted, and got bad taste in movie choices, she thought.

“I'm sorry! Please, continue.” 

“Okay, I like horror movies, any horror movies. Especially that got great and unforgettable scenes. And blood.” Sooyoung mocked Jiwoo’s voice earlier, also clasping her hands together just like how Jiwoo did. Except she imagines herself as a villain in a story but with a happy ending to her character.

“You’re teasing me!” Jiwoo smacked Sooyoung’s arm, and pouted. Sooyoung felt like she wants to squished that girl’s cheek but she holds herself. 

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, and you have bad taste.” 

Sooyoung gasped. Never in her life, someone insults her choices. Not even Haseul because that short haired woman probably has the same taste with her, but this girl has the audacity to tell that she has a bad taste when she herself chose cringy romantic movies? “Says the one who likes cliche movies with happy endings.” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, she didn't wait for Jiwoo to say anything as she just got off the bed. “That's it for today. Get ready, I'll send you home.” 

“But.. but we haven't had breakfast yet.”

“Have one with your friends then, I don't really eat breakfast.” Sooyoung took off her shirt and looked for her towel. She knows Jiwoo was blushing at the moment by the sound of her gasping, honestly Sooyoung likes that kind of attention. 

Jiwoo turned to her back, not facing Sooyoung. “You don't eat breakfast? That's suck.” She said, but she heard no answer. Then Jiwoo turned again when Sooyoung was right in front of her, half naked again. “S-soo-”

“I like something else for breakfast but since I'm single now, I have nothing. Or.. ?” Sooyoung chuckled at Jiwoo’s reaction. It was too priceless, she should capture the moment right now. She made a sign with her eyes and raised her eyebrows, Jiwoo was too red to even answer her, then Sooyoung backed away. “Nevermind..” 

Sooyoung left the girl to the bathroom. It's fun, she should tease that girl everyday. 

Jiwoo touched her face with her hands, it's warm. “Why is she always like that.” She squealed, covered her whole face as she felt embarrassed to think about it again. 

The ride to Jiwoo’s dorm wasn't take long. And it was actually an apartment with 15 people live in it, as what Jiwoo explained. Sooyoung thought that was a lot of humans in one house but once they arrived, she noticed that it was a huge two storey apartment. No wonder it can fit 15 girls in it. 

Jiwoo insisted to bring her along, since that's what they promised yesterday. To showed Jiwoo’s friend that she has a girlfriend and that's the reason she has hickey on her neck. 

“Don't worry, they are nice. They don't bite.” Jiwoo linked her hand with Sooyoung’s arm, waited for the elevator to reach their floor. 

“I don't care.” Sooyoung said emotionlessly. 

It's not like she wants to make new friends or something, just to clarify that Jiwoo is her girlfriend, shows her face to them and then go. She doesn't care whether they bite or not. “I'll show my face and go home. That's it.”

“You should have breakfast with us first.”

“No, thanks. And I told you I don't eat-”

“That’s not good. You'll get sick.” Jiwoo gripped on her arm tighter. Then the elevator opened so they walked out as Jiwoo dragged her.

Once they stepped in, they heard a voice from the hallway. “Jiwoo, is that you?”

Sooyoung saw a girl coming towards them, with her hands on her hips. “Uh oh.” Jiwoo muttered under her breath but Sooyoung didn't get what it means. What's wrong with that girl? She said her friends are nice, Sooyoung thought. 

“Jiwoo, where the hell did you go!? Why can't you text or call me?! I'm worried sick, you know!” The girl approached them and pulled Jiwoo’s hand, dragged her to the living room. Jiwoo glanced at her, asked her to follow and Sooyoung did. 

Then she saw a few humans in the living room. Not all 15 of them, but still crowded the place. They were looking at Jiwoo but there’s only one kid looked at Sooyoung weirdly. 

“Jiwoo, where have you been?! Yeojin said you got kidnapped!” One of them said, not the one who dragged Jiwoo. 

“I told you the kidnapper will send her back.” Another girl said. Sooyoung imagined if she was the kidnapper, she would've sent Jiwoo back too. That girl is so talkative. 

“No, I just-”

“Who are you?”

One of the girl pointed towards Sooyoung. They brought their eyes to her, nobody says a word. Then Sooyoung wisely thought that it's okay to just introduce herself since Jiwoo said her friends are nice. “I'm Sooyoung, Jiwoo’s girlfriend.”

“GIRLFRIEND!!?” They all said in unison. 

Wow, that's a reaction, Sooyoung mentally chuckled nervously. Their faces actually made her panic because she didn't know what would happen next. Why are they so shocked, isn't it normal, or at least act normal. 

“Go get her!!” One of the girls shouted. Sooyoung didn't know what’s going on, but next, she saw some of them flew towards her, grabbed her by her arms. 

“W-what are you doing?!” She started to freak out, the girls were like oompa loompas went for their victim. 

“G-guys, stop.. she did nothing wrong..” Jiwoo pleaded but the girl who held her pulled her even further from Sooyoung. 

Then Sooyoung was brought to the couch. They threw her body there and one girl locked her head with her arm, just what the fuck is going on? She heard a click after that and realized that her wrists were cuffed together. “H-hey! What- where did you even get this?!” 

“Don't worry, it's a fake one.” 

“And it's clean, I guess.”

Sooyoung whipped her head back to her hands. Looked at the fake handcuffs. “Eww, what the fuck!? Get this off me!” She wiggled her hands but there's no use for it. It's strong though it just plastic, but her mind did imagined something dirty. 

“No, it's just a toy- not that kind of toy. It's a kid’s toy, for Yeojin.” 

“I don't want to know. Just get this off me- uck!” Sooyoung choked on her words when the arm around her neck was tightened. She looked up and glared at the girl. 

“Not without a few questions from us. Hyunjin let go of her.” Then the girl let go of Sooyoung’s poor neck. 

A girl came with a book and a pen. Clicking her pen before spoke up. “First of all, she swears a lot.” The girl wrote on her note. 

“When something like this happens, of course I swear.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes. 

“So, what's your name?” 

Sooyoung turned to Jiwoo. “What's this?” Yet Jiwoo just smiled apologetically at her. She has to follow whatever they're doing. “Sooyoung.” 

“How long did you two know each other?”

“Uh, one day ?”

“ONE DAY?!!”

“Okay, seriously who are you guys? I don't think I should tell you anything about me and her.” Sooyoung huffed, feeling uncomfortable since she can't use her hands properly, and eyes glued on her like she did crime. “Just let me go, I have somewhere else to go.” 

“Do you love Jiwoo?” The one who held Jiwoo asked with her one eyebrow raised. That looked intimidating, must be the one who is in charge in the dorm. 

“Jungeun..” Jiwoo called, doesn't think that it was a good question because only she and Sooyoung know what was going on at the moment. And to answer Jungeun’s question is a little too hard for Sooyoung, she guessed. Unless, Sooyoung is good at lying. 

“No one could take our Jiwoo’s heart that easily, and plus this is her first relationship.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.. I love her.” She then slumped her body back against the couch. “Now let me go.”

“She just said that casually!” 

“They know each other for one day!”

Jungeun cleared her throat. “Where did you take her for a date?” 

Date? What date? She met that girl on the mall, and they skipped the date part and almost making out in public. So what was the question again?

“It's none of your business. It's my private life with Jiwoo.” Sooyoung yanked both hands on opposite way, tried to break the handcuffs apart, so that one kid saw her and immediately stopped her. 

“Hey, don't do that. That's expensive!” 

“Then get this thing off me! Ugh!” Sooyoung still kept on doing that though she got scolded by an unknown kid. 

“She's rude too! I don't know why Jiwoo chose her.” 

“Because I’m good at something only her can experience.” Sooyoung smirked and stuck her tongue out. They gasped and that girl Jungeun immediately caught Jiwoo’s hand. 

“Jiwoo, you!”

Jiwoo immediately shook her head and put her hands up in defense. “N-no! W-we didn't do that! She's just kidding.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. Their eyes were on her and she can't help but to feel very nervous. 

“I don't think she's nice.” One of them said with a flat and boring tone, Sooyoung immediately whipped her head towards the girl and glared. 

“I can hear you.” She gritted her teeth. “Your friends are not nice either. I wanna go home.” She turned to Jiwoo.

“Yeojin, let her go. She has class later.” Jiwoo sighed. This didn't turn right. She knows her friends are overprotective but this is too much, Sooyoung couldn't stop freaking out. 

“But we will have another interview later.” 

Yeojin unlocked the fake handcuffs, Sooyoung rubbed her wrists since they're hurt from earlier. It felt like real as if she's getting caught doing something but then the judge let her go. That was the feeling. “Like I will meet you guys again.” She scoffed.

“She's so rude!” 

Sooyoung ignored them and got up. Yeah they're nice, she said. They don't bite, she said. Yes, they don't but they handcuffed her and headlock her instead. Now, Sooyoung skipped to the hallway, but was stopped. 

“Wait, just like that? Not even saying a proper goodbye to your girlfriend?” 

And Sooyoung thought that she can go that easy. She turned around and saw Jiwoo already approaching her. “I’m sorry..” Jiwoo gave an apologetic smile. 

“It's fine, but next time don't tell people that your friends are nice. You'll give fake hope.” Sooyoung chuckled when she heard Jiwoo giggled. Luckily they're just whispering to each other even the rest of them tried so hard to eavesdrop. 

“They are nice, I swear. Just overprotective.” 

“Can see that. So I'm dropping you here, okay bye-” Sooyoung was going to move when Jiwoo caught her by the collar.

“No, not that fast. Give me your number.” Jiwoo took out her phone. 

“Do I have to?” Sooyoung glanced at Jiwoo’s back and noticed that they were looking at her. “They might wondering why I give my number to my ‘girlfriend’.” 

“Oh, right. But how am I supposed to contact you? You promised me to let me make you like me, hmm?” Jiwoo pouted. 

“Then try another way, use you brain.” Sooyoung grinned before she leaned in, smooching Jiwoo’s soft cheek, while tried not to look at Jiwoo’s friends’ reaction. She heard gasps, but that's that. She shouldn't go that far so a peck on the cheek doesn't hurt. “Bye.”

“Sooyoung, wait-”

It was too late, she didn't know how Sooyoung could run that fast because next she heard the door slammed shut already. Now, how is she supposed to get Sooyoung in the future? 

“Jiwoo why didn't she go for the lips?”

Jiwoo didn't answer but touched her cheek instead. That was already enough to make her blush madly. “We save it for later.” She said to herself. 

The next day, Sooyoung found herself woke up to a normal morning. Alone since the break up, but there's nothing odd, she tried to move on. Started with the feeling of being alone in almost everything she does. Sometimes Haseul was there for her but sometimes not. It was Sooyoung’s fault actually because she depends so much on Jinsoul, everything must include Jinsoul in it and now where's this going. To a heartbreak. 

And honestly the crazy things that happened yesterday and the other day were not that bad. She needs that sometimes to change her normal life, but Sooyoung wondered if Jiwoo would stick with it and still come to her. She admitted it for being mean when Jiwoo asked for her number but that's the game she played, and also still doesn't think Jiwoo is her type. That girl is cute but.. Sooyoung didn't know how to explain. 

Getting off her bed, she walked to the door and tied her hair into a messy bun at the same time. Maybe she might want to check on Haseul to disturb that girl but she didn't know if that girl has gone to class or not. 

Hearing something in the kitchen, Sooyoung thought Haseul was there so she changed her way. The short haired girl usually makes breakfast for herself since Sooyoung didn't really eat breakfast, she's not lying when she said that to Jiwoo. Maybe brunch, sometimes. 

Entering the kitchen, she met with someone’s back who is not Haseul. By the hair she noticed it’s not Haseul, and Sooyoung already had a certain someone in mind. “Jiwoo?”

And it's true, it made her heart beat faster as Jiwoo turned around with a wide smile plastered on her face. The girl also wearing an apron, she recognized it was Haseul’s. “Good morning, Sooyoung!”

“Morning.. how did you get here?” The taller girl stepped closer to the kitchen island and sat on one of the chairs, still with a confused face. 

“Haseul let me in before she went to class. She also let me use her kitchen.” Jiwoo turned around to continue cooking before the food burn.  
“Her kitchen.” Sooyoung scoffed. “Then why are you using ‘her’ kitchen? Don't you have your ‘own’ kitchen?”

“It's because I'm making breakfast for us.” Jiwoo tilted her head back, smiled and turned back. 

“I told you I don't-” 

“It's not good for your body, Sooyoung. You should eat breakfast.” Jiwoo turned the stove off, transferred the breakfast which is egg fried rice to two different bowls. Then, carried those to the kitchen island, one towards Sooyoung and another for herself. “Do you want coffee? Or anything?”

“What are you? My maid?” Sooyoung muttered but she noticed the pout that Jiwoo made. “Coffee.”

“Alright, coffee coming right away!” The girl exclaimed happily. Sooyoung just watched her being unfamiliar with the kitchen but she managed to get a cup of coffee for Sooyoung and a glass of water for herself. 

“Where's your coffee?” Sooyoung asked soon Jiwoo came with their drinks. 

“Oh, I don't drink coffee.”

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes at the girl, then she pushed her untouched coffee forward, where Jiwoo was. The girl had a confused face on. “You make me eat breakfast. I can make you drink coffee..”

“No.. I-”

“Drink it, or I won't eat breakfast.” She threatened with a smirk on her face. That's for making her eat breakfast. She thought Jiwoo must hate the taste, so she’s waiting for the reaction. 

Jiwoo took a sip on it, but she didn't react too much as she drank it normally. Sooyoung frowned but she shrugged. “It's yours now. I'll grab another one later.” 

Jiwoo just nodded. She then watched Sooyoung took the first spoon of the fried rice, and took a piece of kimchi as a side dish, ate it in one go. “How was it?”

Sooyoung nodded while munching. “Not bad.”

“Yeay!” Jiwoo clapped her hands and took a bite. She smiled at Sooyoung with the rice still on her mouth, making her cheeks puffed. “Would you like it if I cook for your breakfast everyday?” 

“No.”

“...” Jiwoo pouted but she understands it. “Okay, fine but you'll miss it and beg for me to cook for you..” 

“Whatever.” 

They finished their breakfast in silence but Sooyoung, of all people felt awkward between them that she thinks they should talk about something. It's weird when Jiwoo suddenly didn't talk too much at the moment. 

“So… what's wrong with your friends yesterday?” Yeah, great topic to start Sooyoung, but she needs answer of why Jiwoo’s friends are all crazy. 

“Well, you already know I’ve never dated before. So they're a little bit overprotective with me especially about my love life.” Jiwoo finished hers and pushed the empty bowl aside and focused on Sooyoung. The older girl took time to finish her breakfast. 

“A little.” Sooyoung repeated with sarcasm while munching on her meals. It wasn't a little from what she saw yesterday. 

“Don't worry, once they get to know you, I'm sure you'll like them and they'll like you.”

“I’m not going to meet them anymore.” Sooyoung shrugged.

“Yeah, they're going to meet you instead.” Jiwoo muttered under her breath. Jungeun already warned her that she'll find details about Sooyoung, and if Sooyoung hurt her, her best friend will make sure to send Yeojin, Hyejoo, Hyunjin and Vivi to attack that girl. Sooyoung will regret her life. 

“What?” 

“Nothing…” 

“Are you okay?” 

Jiwoo whipped her head up with a questioning look. “Yeah, why?” It's weird when Sooyoung suddenly asked back. 

“You look pale.” The girl commented, pointing at her face. Jiwoo put her hands on her cheeks, blinking her eyes repeatedly. 

“Really? Oh, it's nothing, I guess..” Then she looked down at the empty cup, realized that she had finished the coffee. She sighed, and scolded herself. “I’ll wash the dishes.” 

But before Jiwoo could get up, Sooyoung cut her off by snatching her bowl and carried it to the sink along with her bowl. “No, let me do it. I’m not that mean, you know.”

“I didn't say that you're mean. You're nice.” Jiwoo giggled. 

“Yeah, I know.” Sooyoung replied which made Jiwoo giggled louder but stopped when she felt weird in her head. She used her hand to hold her head, and massage her temples. 

Sooyoung done washing the dishes and turned her body to face Jiwoo who suddenly became quiet, then she saw that girl were closing her eyes with hands on her head. “Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?” 

The taller girl rushed towards Jiwoo, caught her by the shoulders, she frowned. “Jiwoo, you're not alright. What's wrong?”

“I think it's because of the coffee but I'm okay. Just a little bit dizzy..” Jiwoo tried to get up but she failed to reach the floor properly. Fortunately, Sooyoung was there to hold her so she held the taller girl’s shoulder to support herself. She couldn't even open her eyes because of the dizziness, only feel Sooyoung’s hands on her. 

“This is not okay.” Sooyoung muttered fiercely before scooping Jiwoo up and carried the girl in a bridal style. Walking straight to the couch and put Jiwoo there. “You should've told me that you can’t drink coffee instead. Not that you don't drink coffee. I thought you don't like the taste or something.”

“It's okay-”

“Stop, stop telling me it's okay. I feel guilty already. Let me get you some water.” Sooyoung got up and sprinted back to the kitchen, quickly took a glass of water and returned, carefully not to spill the water. 

“Here.” Sooyoung helped her sat up and let her drinks. “Do you need painkillers? Or do you have any medicine that you brought?”

“No.. but it's nothing serious. I’ll be okay in a few minutes.” Jiwoo tried to lean back on the couch but she felt Sooyoung pulled her to lean on the girl instead. She felt her heart produced flowers after that, so this is like something good for her, despite the dizziness. She can't believe she thought about that. 

“I’m sorry.” Sooyoung let out a guilty sigh.

“No, it's not your fault, Sooyoung. I decided to drink that and then realized that I finished it.” Jiwoo hugged the girl’s torso. “By the way, I can do this without getting scolded so, yeah.”

They giggled along. It's true, Sooyoung might pushed her away if she suddenly hugged the girl but with this condition, she got to feel the older girl’s warmth without any rejections. “I only let you until you're fine.” 

“I think this dizziness took about a day or two..”

“What? Why are you still so playful even in this condition.” Sooyoung lifted her hand up and pinched Jiwoo’s soft cheek. The girl whined and giggled at the same time. “If it's really took a day or two, I'll send you to the hospital instead. I’m serious..”

“Alright, alright I'm kidding.” Jiwoo hugged Sooyoung tighter, didn't want to let go. She also felt Sooyoung’s arm around her shoulders, rubbed her arm softly. She needs that kind of treatment instead of medicine. “But can you kiss my head? Maybe it'll go away if you did.”

“You're taking advantage, aren't you?” Sooyoung narrowed her eyes. 

Jiwoo slightly looked up. “If I say yes, would you still kiss my head?” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She leaned down and pecked on Jiwoo’s forehead. The girl smiled widely, and it made Sooyoung chuckled and looked away. “You're unbelievable.” She mumbled.

“Do you like me already?”

“No.” 

“Ack, my head hurts…”

“That doesn't work on me.” Sooyoung said flatly. Jiwoo shoved her face to the girl’s neck and giggled. She gets caught but at least Sooyoung kissed her head. That's a step. 

Jiwoo woke up, blinking her eyes and a few seconds later she realized that she was in Sooyoung’s room. Lying on the girl’s bed, then she remembered that she has class in the afternoon. “Ugh, what time is it?” Massaging her head, she looked around. It was just her. 

Jiwoo glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it's 2 PM, her eyes widened. She's already late for class and Sooyoung didn't wake her up. One because that girl didn't know that she has class. Second, she didn't know where Sooyoung, and didn't even remember how she gets here. Did Sooyoung carried her? Her face suddenly felt the heat, she’s blushing. Sooyoung is sweet without her knowing. 

A couple minutes of thoughts, Jiwoo startled by the sudden sound of the door opened. Revealed the owner of this room, carrying a tray along. “You woke up.” 

“I'm late for my class.” She said, about to put her feet on the floor when Sooyoung stopped her with shaking her head. She just looked at the girl who put the tray on the nightstand confusedly. 

“You're not going to class today. I've informed your friend, uhm.. Jungie I guess.” 

Jiwoo gasped. “It's Jungeun and how did you know her?” She wondered what happened when she sleeps earlier. 

“I'm sorry I went through your phone and that Jungie or whatever keeps calling you, I have to pick it up.” Sooyoung explained as she took a bowl from the tray, Jiwoo didn't get to see what's inside yet. 

“What did she said?”

“I don't know, something like nagging. I don't like to hear nagging, Haseul is enough so I quickly explained to her that you won't be able to go to class today and hung up.” 

“Y-you.. hung up on Jungeun??” Jiwoo covered her mouth in shock. Nobody hung up on Jungeun or she'll haunt that person. Yeah, that's Jungeun, who thinks that she in charge in everything but Sooyoung didn't know her a lot so that's fine, she hopes. 

“Yeah, she deserves that for being so loud on the phone and annoying missed calls.” Sooyoung shrugged, it's not like she'll meet that Jungeun again. “Here, eat this. You have to eat lunch, it's over lunch time already.” 

“You make seaweed soup for me?” Jiwoo asked, overwhelmed. 

“No. I’m too lazy to cook so I just asked Haseul instead.” Sooyoung shoved the bowl to the other girl but instead of taking it, Jiwoo opened her mouth. “Take it.”

“Feed me.” 

“You told me that you're 20 not 3 years old.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes even though Jiwoo looked too cute for her heart to beat normally. She handed the bowl and Jiwoo took it with a pout. “I'll go take your phone back. I left it in the living room.” She got up and left. 

Jiwoo enjoyed the soup, Haseul is good at this, she thought. Then the door opened again but it wasn't Sooyoung but the girl who made that soup instead, grinning at her. 

“Hi! Are you feeling well now?” Haseul asked as she got closer. 

“Yes, thanks for the soup.” Jiwoo slightly raised the bowl.

“No problem. Is it good?” 

“Yes!”

“Next time you should taste Sooyoung’s. Not gonna lie that she's better than me.” Haseul smiled at her. If only Sooyoung who makes that. 

“But she's too lazy, I guess.” Jiwoo chuckled. 

“No, she wasn't. She was too worried that she can't leave you alone here, so she asked me to make it. Sooyoung is not lazy with anything that she’s good at.” Haseul explained. 

“She.. what?”

“She worried about you. She just stayed here, watching you but not in a creepy way.” Haseul laughed as she pointed where Sooyoung sat earlier. It was next to the pillow which where Jiwoo’s head when she sleeps earlier. 

“She-” Jiwoo was cut with the door opened again, Sooyoung this time, walking in with her phone. 

Haseul smirked at Sooyoung which the girl frowned. “What?” She asked, annoyed with that face. 

“You're so caring to your girlfriend.” Haseul wiggled her eyebrows. That stupid move again, Sooyoung thought.

“Shut up.” Sooyoung ignored the girl and handed the phone over. “Here.” 

“Thanks.”

“Finish your meals, I'll send you back to your dorm after this.” Sooyoung sat on the edge of the bed and played with her phone but then she noticed Haseul was still there. She looked up. “And why are you here?” 

“Tch, I can't interrupt your time with your girlfriend huh? You didn't even thank me for making that soup.” Haseul scoffed. 

“It's not even hard to- yeah, thanks.” 

“You're welcome! Now spend your time together, I’ll be outside.” Haseul skipped to the door, not without a wave towards the two. 

“She's annoying.” Sooyoung dropped her body in the bed with her eyes still on her phone screen, scrolling through twitter and secretly checking out Jinsoul’s updates. Still can't get over that blonde, Sooyoung willing to create a new account to stalk her ex, since Jinsoul blocked her real account. 

“She’s nice.” Jiwoo commented which made Sooyoung changed her gaze. 

“Yeah, to you.” Sooyoung replied back but something caught her eyes after that. Jiwoo got a piece of seaweed on the corner of her lips, but the girl didn't realize it and kept shoving the spoon in her mouth. Maybe Haseul’s soup is that good. 

Then Sooyoung took a napkin on the tray, stretching her hand forward to wipe the girl’s lips. “Gosh, you're really a baby.” She chuckled when Jiwoo was stunned. 

“N-no, I'm not..” She's not a baby. Why do people keep saying that, not just Sooyoung but all her dorm mates said that. She's an independent woman, not a kid. 

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m your baby?” 

Sooyoung freeze. Her hand was still there but froze. Why is she like this? She thought. Her heart suddenly did that thing again, as if she just did a mile running. 

“How do you feel now?” She nonchalantly changed the topic. 

“Good. Thanks for caring. You're so sweet.” Jiwoo smiled warmly. It's not the usual Sooyoung see but it's quite different and this looked calmer, she put it on the list of top ten Jiwoo’s smile in her head- wait what? 

“It's not that I care. I just felt guilty because it's my fault I made you drink that coffee.” Sooyoung shrugged, not to feel so proud when Jiwoo called her sweet because that's not her thing to feel proud for but she did- wait what again?

“Should I make you guilty all the time so that you can be gentle and sweet for me?” That’s a wish Jiwoo never knew she needs. Honestly she never meet anyone to date before so Sooyoung was the first person she interacted with, in this way. Months ago she thought she’s fine being alone as long as she has her camera to capture every moment outside, until she met Sooyoung. Not to mention they met in a weird way. 

“Don't you dare.” 

“I think you like me already but you didn't show it.” Jiwoo smirked. 

“And you thought wrong. Quick finish your food.” Sooyoung lay back to check on her phone. Scrolling through all the social media she had while waiting for Jiwoo to finish. A couple minutes of silence, she took a glance by only moving her eyeballs towards the girl. 

“Hey there.” Jiwoo was already looking at her and it startled the shit out of Sooyoung, she even flinched a little. Then she heard Jiwoo’s loud laugh. 

“Quit it. I just want to know why did you take so long to finish it.” Sooyoung remained her straight face. 

“I can't chugged it all, it's hot.” 

“Alright, take your time. I'll just wait.” The older girl sighed. Thankfully she didn't have class today so she wasn't in a rush. Also Jiwoo had skipped her class so both of them free at the moment. 

They were now in their way to Jiwoo’s dorm. Sooyoung put the music on, and hummed to the song but she stopped when she suddenly heard a clicking sound. She turned and saw Jiwoo was taking a picture of her, driving. 

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a side picture of you.” Jiwoo checked back on the photo that she took earlier. That was a perfect shot where Sooyoung looked so focus on the road. She should've taken a video instead, recording the moment Sooyoung hummed to the song. 

“What for?”

“To save it in my phone. So when someone asks me if I have a girlfriend, I'll show them your photo.”

Sooyoung sighed but she didn't protest that. “You're a photographer right?” 

“Part time only since I'm a student. But it's my passion so sometimes I did it for fun.” Jiwoo explained. 

“So I can rely on you for taking a good picture of me, then.” Sooyoung was so strict about taking a good picture. She could list the name of her friends who's bad at taking pictures, and the top first is Jo Haseul. That girl once took a blurred picture of her on their vacation which they never come back to the same place again. And Sooyoung can't post it on social media because of that but that short haired girl’s excuse was that she said the picture looked aesthetic. Aesthetic her ass. 

“I can take a lot of pictures of you.” 

“I'm not a celebrity but if you say so.” Sooyoung shrugged. This week she could see how Jiwoo take a picture of her, and that's the only thing she’s looking for. “We’re here. I'm not going to send you there, had a feeling that someone was waiting to attack me.” 

Jiwoo laughed. So Sooyoung scared of Jungeun too, though she didn't show it, but yeah, who's not afraid of that girl? Especially when it was something related to her best friend.  
“It's okay, I understand that. Uhm..”

“What?”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

Sooyoung pulled the handbrake, then turned her head towards Jiwoo. Is she free tomorrow? “Why?”

“Let's go on a date. I can take a lot of pictures of you.” 

A date. It's been long since Sooyoung went on a date with her previous girlfriend. Jinsoul dragged her for shopping all the time but she didn't mind that, still a cool date for her but now. Does she wants a date? With Jiwoo? 

“It's me who decide that.”

“But how are we supposed to contact each other? We should exchange numbers.” Jiwoo was about to grab her phone when Sooyoung shook her head. She wants to protest, Sooyoung should give her number but Sooyoung didn't even let her speak. 

“I said it's me who decide. Now go before that friend of yours make a report about a missing friend.” Sooyoung unlocked the door. 

“...” Jiwoo didn't even move, only staring at the older girl. 

“What now.” Sooyoung asked with a sigh. 

“A proper goodbye to your girlfriend?” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “There's literally no one here.” 

Jiwoo pouted, showing her sad puppy eyes as she still didn't move. This girl is so persistent with her decision, Sooyoung couldn't push her out from the car just like that. 

“Ugh, come here.” Sooyoung gestured her hand and Jiwoo excitedly leaned forward, waiting for a kiss on her cheek like Sooyoung did to her yesterday, the girl closed her eyes. They were closer to each other but Sooyoung didn't move a muscle so Jiwoo confusedly opened her eyes. 

Sooyoung was obviously staring at her, no words included as she just admired the girl’s face. Her mind filled with flowers and she didn't realize that Jiwoo was looking at her, blinking her eyes cutely. “Hmm ?”

The older girl suddenly got back to reality and jumped a little. She saw the changing expression where Jiwoo slowly smirking at her, Sooyoung leaned back. 

“Are you staring at me?” 

“N-no.”

“Am I that pretty?”

“No- yes! Yes, but I'm not staring at you. I was just spacing out.” Sooyoung defended herself. She couldn't help with her blushing face so she covered it with her hands. “Now, go.” She said, voice muffled in her palms. 

“But you didn't give me a kiss yet.” Jiwoo leaned forward again but Sooyoung held her still by the shoulder. 

“I changed my mind. Now, get out. I have somewhere to go.”

“Alright, I let you pass since you were stunned by my beauty.”

“I’m not-” Sooyoung’s protest was cut when Jiwoo immediately got out and slammed the door shut. The girl looked at her through the window and waved. 

“Bye!”

“Ugh..” Sooyoung groaned and leaned her head back against the seat. She followed Jiwoo’s steps by the corner of her eyes until the girl disappeared. 

After that her mind finally admitted that she was stunned by Jiwoo’s beauty. That girl is pretty and cute at the same time, Sooyoung admired her lips a lot- wait what? She shouldn't… that's doesn't mean she likes her, right? “I must be crazy…”

Pacing back and forth in front of the television is not something Haseul’s fine with. Especially it was her housemate who did that while she was watching her favorite Tv show. She wants to smackdown Sooyoung so bad but the girl is taller and bigger than her so she confirmed that if she did, her spine won't be at the same place after that. 

“Sooyoung, could you please do whatever ritual you are doing right now in somewhere else? Please? I'm so eager to throw this remote at you if you didn't stop.” 

Sooyoung did stop, but right in front of the television. Haseul groaned and shoved her face on the pillow that she held. 

“Should I do it?” Sooyoung raised her eyebrows. Her mind was replaying the same question at the moment but still got no answer.

“Do what? Ugh, Sooyoung, of course you should do your assignment-”

“Not that. Should I text Jiwoo?”

“Text- sdksjhfksig who!? What?” Haseul raised her eyebrows higher, smiling naughtily at her friend. “Wow, how did you got her number?”

“Somewhere..” Sooyoung mumbled, walking back to the couch and sat next to Haseul. Her eyes kept staring at her phone, Jiwoo’s number on the screen as she set the contact as ‘Stranger’. She wants to keep it that way. 

“Somewhere? Where?”

“I took it from her phone earlier..”

“Wow, Sooyoung. You really stepped up in the game, I thought it was just my imagination..”

“I'm just..” Sooyoung pressed her lips before continued. “I gave her a week so yeah, I shouldn't let her down in this week.” 

“Actually, you shouldn't let her down all the time. If she really likes you, why do you have to let her go?”

“I told you she’s not my type. It's hard for me, yeah..” Sooyoung sighed. 

Haseul narrowed her eyes, didn't trust her best friend because she seemed like she knows Sooyoung more than Sooyoung herself, so what did the girl said kinda false. “Is she really not your type? I mean do you need someone who’s your type for you to fall in love?”

Sooyoung looked up to her friend, frowned. Why Haseul has to be so true? Yet she hates it. 

“I never heard you say that Jinsoul was your type before you dated her. All of us didn't even realize how you guys fall for each other.” Haseul told her which is true. She and Jinsoul were friends and then they suddenly started to catch feelings. “So text Jiwoo. You should, and stop stalking Jinsoul. That girl is fine on her own, you have to move on Sooyoung.”

“I have to move on?”

“Yes, and Jiwoo will help. Trust me. I never wrong about anything.” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “What should I text her?”

“Type, uh.. hey, wanna fuck?” Haseul laughed when Sooyoung pushed her hard that her body fell on the couch. The girl looked so irritated but Haseul just laughed. 

“You suck.” Sooyoung got up and headed to her room.

“Sooyoung wait, I'm just kidding.”

Haseul’s voice disappeared when she entered her room and closed the door. Her hand still clutched on her phone, thinking about how to start a conversation. 

She typed a lot of things but they all ended up with her deleting it. Sooyoung had no idea left. Should it just be a simple ‘hi’ or ‘hello’ ? Or should she introduces herself first? 

And in the end, she sent something she regretted she did. 

Sent : Send me that picture of me you took earlier.

And Sooyoung couldn't take it back because it was already read by Jiwoo and the girl was now typing. She just waited. 

Stranger : Excuse me, who's this?

Of course, that would be the reply. What did she expect? 

Sent : I'm sorry. It's Sooyoung.

Stranger : Sooyoung!  
Stranger : Omg, hi!  
Stranger : Wait, I'll send you the pic  
Stranger : *photo*

Sent : Thanks..

Stranger : Wait  
Stranger : How did you get my number?

Oh shit. 

Sent : Someone gave me

Stranger : Who ?

Why… just whyyyyyyy….. Sooyoung could've just say that she found it but that doesn't even make any sense. 

Sent : I'm free tomorrow. So date ?

Stranger : Sgdjdhgfkshkdggshf  
Stranger : What?!  
Stranger : I shdgjshksgjfkdd is this really Sooyoung?!!!

Sent : I told you I'm the one who decide so tomorrow?

Stranger : Yes!!!  
Stranger : Yes!

Sent : Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow

… 

Sooyoung frowned. She checked, Jiwoo still online, read but she didn't reply. That girl must be gone somewhere for a moment, she guessed. Yet, it's almost a minute now, weird. Sooyoung couldn't help but to bite her lip nervously. She hates it when she has to wait for a reply. 

Sent : Jiwoo ?

Stranger : OH, I’M SORRY!  
Stranger : I mean, I'm sorry something happened hehe  
Stranger : So yeah, I'll wait for you tomorrow.  
Stranger : What should I wear?

Sent : Anything nice

Stranger : Should we wear something match?

Sent : Nope

Stranger : :(

Sent : I'm gonna sleep now

Stranger : Wait!

Sent : What?

Stranger : nothing..  
Stranger : Goodnight!

…

Stranger : Why don't you reply me? :(

Sent : Goodnight stranger

Stranger : :(

Sent : :P

Sooyoung tossed her phone aside, lying down on her bed. She's not going to sleep, she doesn't feel sleepy yet. Not when Jiwoo suddenly conquered her mind, just what power that stranger holds? The girl is all over Sooyoung’s mind now and she still didn't admit that she likes that girl. 

Then Sooyoung heard her phone again as she received a notification. She glanced at who it was first before taking her phone. It was Jiwoo. 

Stranger : I'll be wearing something blue tomorrow  
Stranger : Soft blue

Sent : And why did you tell me?

Stranger : Just in case..  
Stranger : hehe..  
Stranger : bye!

“This girl..” Sooyoung chuckled to herself. Sometimes she wondered how can she pulled Jiwoo that day? Why not an old man or anyone else? Why Jiwoo? And why she sticks with that girl now? Sooyoung didn't hate it though, she just curious. Is it fate? Nah…

Next morning, she woke up in sweats. Had a nightmare where Jinsoul and Jiwoo fight with each other, and almost ripped each other’s head and the referee is Haseul. Just what the fuck is wrong with her nightmare? Why can't it just a simple ghost dream? This is worse than ghosts, she thought. 

Sooyoung glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it's 8 AM. She has nothing to do and doesn't want to go back to sleep, afraid that the same nightmare come back. So she checked on her phone instead, maybe go through twitter or something.

But she didn't when she noticed a notification that was an hour ago. Jiwoo again, Sooyoung unconsciously smiled. 

Stranger : Good morning!  
Stranger : Don't forget breakfast! >:(  
Stranger : Please..  
Stranger : I don't think you awake right now  
Stranger : Sorry huhu

Sooyoung chuckled alone, staring at her phone for a few seconds before typed a reply. 

Sent : Good morning

She was about to turn off her phone when an incoming message was heard. That's hella quick, she thought. 

Stranger : Good morning again!  
Stranger : I think you just woke up ^.^

Sent : Yeah.. 

Stranger : So you should eat now  
Stranger : Breakfast!

Sent : wbu

Stranger : I just had egg rolls and toast  
Stranger : My favorites!

Sent : Oh  
Sent : Okay, I'll go have some breakfast now

Stranger : Wait!

Sent : ???

Stranger : You didn't tell me when are we going out

Sooyoung thought for a second. When should she picked the girl up? Evening? Night?

Sent : I'll pick you at 5

Stranger : Great!  
Stranger : And tell me what you eat for breakfast later  
Stranger : bye!

Sooyoung put her phone on the nightstand before she walked out. Someone’s cooking in the kitchen, obviously Haseul. Sooyoung dragged her legs to the said place. 

“What's for breakfast?” 

Haseul jumped in surprise. She turned and quirked an eyebrow towards Sooyoung. A questioning look on the girl’s face.

“What?” Sooyoung asked as she sat at the kitchen island, picked a banana and peeled it. 

“You? Breakfast?”

“So what?”

“Wow, what power did Jiwoo holds?” 

“Shut up.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes. She forgot that Haseul was the one who let Jiwoo used ‘her’ kitchen. Of course Jiwoo would tell her what is she going to do which is having breakfast with Sooyoung. “What did you cook?”

“I didn't cook. Just cereals.”

“Boring..” Sooyoung clicked her tongue. “Can you make me egg rolls?”

“What?” Haseul frowned. Afraid that she heard it wrong, she sat across Sooyoung with her bowl of cereal. 

“Or toast. Or both, that would be great.”

“Are you feeling well today?”

“Yeah ?”

“Then make it yourself.” Haseul said flatly before took a spoon in. She rolled her eyes when she heard the other girl groaned. What a brat, she thought. “And since when you like egg rolls?”

“Everyone likes egg rolls, Haseul.” Sooyoung reasoned out. It was just a simple meal, majority likes it.

“You don't. You said it tasted bland.”

“It tasted bland because you made it.” 

“Ouch.” Haseul pretended to be hurt, but it's fine actually. Sooyoung always like that but honestly she just eat whatever Haseul makes, but with criticism for sure.  
“So how's your texting with Jiwoo?”

“Okay. I'm going out with her today.”

Haseul choked on her cereal but she clapped her hands for celebration. It took her a moment to regain herself, and then spoke. “Oh wow! That was quick but yeay! So who's asking who?”

“It doesn't matter-”

“Probably you.. yeah, it's you.” Haseul nodded to herself. 

“Whatever..” Sooyoung got up to make her own breakfast since that certain friend won't do it for her and busy with her plain and boring breakfast. “What’s your plan today?” She asked casually. They're on different courses so they usually talked about their day. 

“Uhm, gathering for group project..” Haseul’s voice trailed as she put her spoon down. Sooyoung didn't look at her and so does her. “And there's Jinsoul..”

Sooyoung pushed the toaster button while having thoughts in her head. Hearing that name from Haseul, she doesn't know how to react. Just act normal? “Oh. Forgot that you guys are in the same course.” 

“That means great you know.”

“Huh?”

“That means you forget about her. Isn't that good?” 

Is it good? But why every time she heard Jinsoul’s name, she acted weirdly. Like she still can't get over that name. Or the owner of that name, Sooyoung was confused about that. What does her heart wants actually?

It’s 5 PM now, sharp. Sooyoung parked her car in front of Jiwoo’s dorm building, turning down the volume of the radio as she took out her phone. Wow, she's barely on time like this. 

Sent : I'm here  
Sent : In the car

A second later she got a text.

Stranger : Sooyoung..  
Stranger : I am so sorry >_<

Sent : What's wrong?

Stranger : You have to come here  
Stranger : They won't let me go if you didn't show up  
Stranger : ㅠㅠ 

Sent : What???  
Sent : What’s wrong with your friends?

Stranger : There’s nothing wrong with us!  
Stranger : Just come here or we won't let Jiwoo go!

Sent : You guys are so weird

Stranger : Quick!!

Sooyoung smacked the steering wheel with her hand. “Ugh..” Getting out of her car, she headed inside, to the dorm floor. It's annoying but she has to calm down. They won't do anything weird, she hopes.

“She's here!” Sooyoung heard voices after she pushed the bell.

Then the door opened, startled her when it was the same girl who choked her that day. Both of them stared at each other, nothing to say. Why everyone in this dorm are so weird, she thought. 

“Come in..”

“Okay..” Sooyoung walked passed the girl and went to the living room. She noticed a couple girls peeked on her when she walked in the hallway, giggling. What were they giggling at? Her outfit? 

Then she reached the living room where she immediately saw Jiwoo on the couch, with another two girls on her sides. Sooyoung recognized that girl Jungeun, she didn't like that stare. Ignored that because, Jiwoo.. she's triple cuter than usual with her knee length blue dress.

Now Sooyoung felt like shit because she just wear a casual short sleeved shirt tucked in her jeans, and a long cardigan. So when she said wear something nice, she didn't expect Jiwoo to be this nice. 

“You wear that?” Jungeun commented, pointing at her outfit with a disgusted face. 

“Blue!” Jiwoo exclaimed happily, knowing that Sooyoung wore a soft blue cardigan that matched her dress color. The girl was about to get up when Jungeun held her. This is not good for Sooyoung and such a waste of time. 

“Just let her go already..” 

“Not that easy.” Jungeun shook her head. “Where are you taking her?” 

“Somewhere- wait do I have to get your permission? Didn't know that you're her part time mother.” Sooyoung said flatly, rolling her eyes up. 

They all gasped. The girl who first welcomed her earlier stepped closer, rolling her sleeves up but Jungeun stopped her. “No, Hyunjin.” Jungeun cleared her throat and turned back to Sooyoung. 

“When you decide to send her home?” She asked another question. 

“Nah, I'm keeping her for the night.” Sooyoung jokes, just wants to add more gasoline into the fire. They gasped again, yeah, she expected that. At that girl Hyunjin even come closer along with another tall girl. Sooyoung backed away. “I’m just kidding. I'll send her when we done.”

She couldn't help but to focus on Jiwoo’s blushing face. It's cute, you know, especially when she’s in that dress. Not that Sooyoung hates her other clothes but Jiwoo in dress is more attractive to her- wait what?

“Early. Before midnight.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “Don't worry, my car won't change into pumpkin.” She mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing. Can we go now?”

Jungeun turned to Jiwoo and nodded her head. “Be careful. If anything happens or you need help…” She glanced at Sooyoung. “..call us, okay?”

“I put a pepper spray in your handbag. Just in case.” The smallest girl said loudly. Her voice didn't match her body, Sooyoung thought. And pepper spray? What is she? A rapist?

“Alright, guys. Bye.” Jiwoo went towards Sooyoung and waved to her friends.

“Give us live updates!” 

“Not sure about that.” Jiwoo giggled, then she linked her hand with Sooyoung’s arm before they walked out. Sooyoung also noticed that the girl brought her camera along, that seemed heavy.

“You want me to carry that?”

Jiwoo looked down. “Oh, it's okay, it's not that heavy.” They walked into the elevator. Both of them went silent. 

“Pepper spray? Are you kidding me?” Sooyoung blurted out, but Jiwoo just giggled. Yeojin always got weird stuff, and she didn't know how she got that pepper spray, but yes it's in her handbag. 

“Don't worry, I won't use it on you.” 

“You better.. I'm not a creep.”

“You're my sweet girlfriend right?” Jiwoo leaned her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder. Not too long because the elevator opened and they have to go. 

Once they got in the car, Sooyoung glanced at the girl but she didn't know how that girl always caught her. Smiling at her. “You're staring at me.”

“Not staring.. just want to make sure that you put your seatbelt on. And you look great today.” 

Jiwoo’s smile wider, she couldn't cover her red face anymore. Little compliment from Sooyoung means a lot for her. “Thanks, you too.” 

“Nah, I look simple today. Didn't know you'll look this gorgeous so we didn't match.” The older girl started the engine and drove off. 

“We did! We got matching color and you actually considered it. You're so sweet.” Jiwoo giggled softly, that’s music to Sooyoung’s ear. She rather turn off the radio and ask Jiwoo to giggle but she won't do that. That’s weird. 

“I'm not.”

“You are, and you said I look gorgeous. Thanks!”

“You're welcome.” Sooyoung just sighed through a smile. Jiwoo is indeed gorgeous so she didn't want to deny that. “Where are we going now?”

“I thought you decide.” Jiwoo raised her eyebrows.

“But it's your mission this week. Maybe you should get me something that I might like.” 

“What do you like?”

Sooyoung tapped her fingers on the wheel, thinking. “I won't tell. Surprise me.” 

“Then should I drive?” Jiwoo asked. She had some places in mind but didn't know what Sooyoung likes. Her choices are just beautiful places, for beautiful photos.

“No, you're underage.”

“No, I'm not! I have a licence!”

Sooyoung chuckled at the cute pouty face that Jiwoo showed her. That girl must gets annoyed a lot when it comes to her age but it was just cute to watch. “I know. But it's okay, I’ll drive. Just tell me the place.” 

“Uhm, I like this place so I think I want to show it to you.” 

“Okay, tell me.”

Sooyoung parked her car after Jiwoo told her that they've arrived. She looked around, it's a park and there's ocean ahead. Yes it's beautiful. Sooyoung guessed that Jiwoo likes breathtaking sceneries, she's a photographer by the way. 

“I can snap some photos of you here. You can be my model.” Jiwoo held Sooyoung’s arm and they walked together. Enjoying the view as they took fresh air. This is so calming. 

“You want to take a picture of me with this view?” Sooyoung pointed at the place. 

“You are the view then.”

They laughed. Then Jiwoo told Sooyoung to stand somewhere she knows is going to be great photos. Sooyoung herself is breathtaking, she could just take a good shot of the girl.

It's hard for Sooyoung to pose because she was embarrassed and Jiwoo kept on asking her to. So she just smiled, or leaned on something to make her pose different. Jiwoo just giggled at her antics. 

“You're beautiful.” Jiwoo took a shot.

“I know.”

“And cocky too.”

“I know that too.”

They just filled the moment with their laughs and giggles. Everyone might find it weird that a photographer and a model were laughing while ‘working’, but it's their business, nobody cares. Sooyoung could actually fit as a model and it tricked the people who walked passed them. 

“My outfits are not that special for photography. Here, let me take your photos instead.” 

“W-wait what?”

“Look at you. In an amazing dress, you are actually the main model. Give me that.” Sooyoung took the camera that Jiwoo handed her, and damn that's quite heavy. “I'm good at this too you know. Just not into it that much.” 

Sooyoung lifted the camera to her face once Jiwoo stood in a place. This is the first time she stared at that girl for that long. The first time she examined and admired every part of Jiwoo, especially her face. Sooyoung was stunned. The girl was looking at the camera which is at Sooyoung, it was a great moment until Jiwoo spoke.

“Do you know how to use it?” Jiwoo noticed that Sooyoung posed like she was taking a picture but actually she just froze there until Jiwoo talked. 

“Uh? O-of course.. pftt.. this is easy..” She then did her job, taking as many pictures as she can because she can't waste the moment she had. 

“Do I look okay?” 

Sooyoung shrugged as when Jiwoo thought the girl thinks she just look simple. “Beyond okay. You are amazing. Here, look.” Sooyoung brought the camera to Jiwoo, showing her the results and Jiwoo looked so perfect in the pictures. 

“Thanks Sooyoung!” The girl chirped happily but felt a little bit shy, she didn't know why. Suddenly Sooyoung’s compliments make her shy. 

“No problem. We could do this more often.”

Jiwoo smiled. “Oh you like me already?” 

Sooyoung looked up from the camera, staring at the girl before her. She didn't understand herself. Did she likes Jiwoo now? She felt different when she with the girl, her heart acted abnormal like it suddenly chose Jiwoo. But what about her mind? Jiwoo is a nice girl, but it's been only four days and Sooyoung didn't know a lot about this girl. 

“No.” 

“Fine.. I still got three days.” Jiwoo pouted but wrapped her arm around Sooyoung’s, taking back her camera to review all the photos they have taken. 

“Let's get some ice cream.” The taller girl pointed at the ice cream shop, craving for one. She didn't wait for any answer as she just dragged Jiwoo to the said place. 

“Shouldn't we eat something first before dessert?” 

“Ice cream first before anything.” Sooyoung commented flatly and eyeing every kind of ice cream in the freezer. The cashier looked at them with a happy expression especially when Sooyoung looked like a kid wanting an ice cream. 

“Wow, you spent more time with that ice cream than me.” Jiwoo giggled, licking her own while watching Sooyoung who didn't move her gaze from her ice cream. 

They sat on the bench at the park, talking but mostly Jiwoo because Sooyoung was too busy finishing the strawberry flavored ice cream. Jiwoo didn't know if that girl listen to her or not but she guessed she just kept talking to avoid the awkward silence. 

“Sorry. I like ice cream.” Sooyoung chuckled with an apologetic smile on her face. 

“It's okay. Me too.” Jiwoo done with her ice cream first and tossed the wrapper in the trash can. “Do you want to go somewhere after this?” 

Sooyoung looked up and thinks. “Let's play something then. Bowling? Arcade games?”

Jiwoo’s face lightened up but, “I'm not good at bowling.. arcade games?” She suggested since she's really bad at bowling. 

“Well, well.. we should try bowling then.” Sooyoung smirked. She can imagine her winning against Jiwoo once the girl said that to her.

“Sooyoung!!”

They got out from the building after finishing the game. Jiwoo was pouting, walking slightly in the front while Sooyoung followed her, laughing. The shorter girl’s face was red from embarrassment after what happened inside and Sooyoung couldn't stop teasing her. 

“Stop laughing at me! I told you I'm not good at that.” The girl whined, jumped in the car once Sooyoung pushed the key. The older girl still cackling outside, tried to breathe properly. 

“That was just funny.” She giggled as she got in, seeing that Jiwoo looked away while pressing her lips. That was cute. “I didn't know you're good at reverse bowling, but seriously the ball almost hit me earlier.” 

“I told you, I don't know how to do it. And it's heavy!” Jiwoo admitted that the bowling ball is heavier than her camera and it's hard to hold with only three fingers. So that's why she accidentally released it to the back. Sooyoung was rolling on the floor laughing after that. 

“It was fun. I like it.” 

Jiwoo narrowed her eyes towards the driver. “You like to make fun of me.” She pouted. 

“You're cute to tease. Shouldn't you be happy when I said I like it?” 

“I am but ugh.. whatever..” Jiwoo rolled her eyes. She knows that Sooyoung wouldn't shut up about this and would brag about it anywhere, anytime but yeah, at least she's having fun. 

“So what's next? What other things you are bad at?” Sooyoung giggled. 

“No.. you promised me we’re going to arcade games!” Jiwoo whined. She had done humiliating herself in bowling earlier and now she wants to have fun with something she likes. 

“Alright, promise is a promise then.” Sooyoung took a turn, heading to the infamous arcade games in their area. She used to go there with Haseul but both ended up sucks, but now she didn't want to let Jiwoo knows because that girl must be looking for her vengeance. “You like this place huh?”

“Yes! I used to go with my friends. We are good at this.” Jiwoo exclaimed excitedly. 

“Oh.”

“Sooyoung, hahahahahahaha!!!” Jiwoo almost kneeling on the floor, clutching her stomach since it hurts from her laughing too much. “How are you so bad at driving game?” 

Sooyoung who was struggling with the steering wheel, groaned. “It's not my fault, the graphics make me dizzy. It's so colorful!” 

The older girl was in the last place, her car even swirled around for no reason. She doesn't know how to control it but Jiwoo’s laugh also distracted her from everything. The girl laughed so loud but her voice is so soothing, for Sooyoung, she focused on that instead. 

And now the table turns, Jiwoo was the one who laughing. Sooyoung had to drag her before she bumps anyone on the way. 

“That game just not my thing.” She huffed.

“You said that to every game here. Seriously, I don't see you win any.” Jiwoo kept laughing, now she felt something relief from bowling earlier. She closed her eyes so tight, didn't even see the way but she hugged Sooyoung’s side and the girl held her still. 

“Are you done?”

“No~ you're so funny. Your face earlier…” 

“Forget it..”

“No..” Jiwoo’s giggles became louder when Sooyoung suddenly wrapped her arm around her neck, pretending to choke her. The taller girl showed her toothy smile and shook her head softly. 

“I don't want to play anymore. It's your turn now.”  
“I played a lot already. Win a lot too, not like that one person.” Jiwoo glanced at the girl next to her and chuckled. She couldn't miss Sooyoung’s face when she played earlier from her mind. It was so priceless. 

“Oh shut up. It's not that I’m suck at everything.” Sooyoung’s eyes wandered around the place, still looking for games that she at least can participate without embarrassing herself in front of Jiwoo. Then she saw a claw machine near them. “There. I'll get a toy from that.” 

Jiwoo turned to where Sooyoung pointed at and chuckled. “That’s the last thing that I think you are good at.” Yet she followed anyway. 

“Watch me.” Sooyoung put the coin in and started to control the claw. It filled with stuffed animals and Sooyoung caught one in her mind. She moved the claw right above the one, but not satisfied with her position, she went to the side of the machine. 

“What are you doing?” Jiwoo laughed as she watched the girl. 

Sooyoung stayed focus, not even saying a word and she had been biting her lip the whole time. Her wide eyes concentrated on the claw and the animal before she pushed the button. It went down and caught the animal, Sooyoung prayed it would stick with it and it did. 

She almost squealed when the claw brought the stuffed animal along, and released it to the hole which Sooyoung immediately took it from outside. She turned around and grinned at the other girl, didn't realize that Jiwoo was taking a picture of her with that stuffed animal in hand. 

“I did it! Pfftt, what can't I do, seriously.” 

Jiwoo rolled her eyes, taking another picture before spoke up. “You're so cocky.”

“I know but.. penguin ?” Sooyoung handed the stuffed penguin with her eyebrows raised. She shook the doll a little before Jiwoo took it. 

“For me?” 

“It's mine if this not a date so.. yeah, for you. And plus, you look like a penguin anyway.” Sooyoung mumbled the last words, giggling alone but Jiwoo actually heard her. 

“Me? Penguin? I don't know if this a compliment or an insult.” Jiwoo stared at the doll in disbelief, comparing herself with it in her mind. 

“It's both. So appreciate it.” Sooyoung dodged when Jiwoo pretended to hit her with that innocent penguin doll. “I'm just kidding! You look cute like a penguin.” 

Now Jiwoo was smiling from ear to ear, blushing face and tried to hide it with the doll. She didn't know what's cute about penguins but Sooyoung just called her cute. That’s that.

After their fun games, Sooyoung took her date to a restaurant, both of them have never been there before. They just want to try something new, and seafood sounds good. 

“You can eat seafood right?” Sooyoung asked once they got in their seats. 

“Yes, and I like seafood.”

“Good. Shall we order now?”

They got special dish for two, since it was their special day which their first date and first date for Jiwoo. “You said this is your first time dating right?”

“Yeah.” Jiwoo answered shyly.

“Why don't you try to date before?” 

Sooyoung wondered why Jiwoo, who was someone friendly and talkative has never been on a date before. She sure that some of her mutuals have a crush on her, or even ask her for a date. 

“I'm too concentrated with photography and study.”

“Cliche.” Sooyoung mumbled. Jiwoo just rolled her eyes. 

“It's true. And nobody wants to date me, so..”

“Okay, stop with the lie.” Sooyoung cut her off. It just didn't make sense to her when Jiwoo said that. Nobody? Didn't she has classmates or anyone that she knows or knows her? The word, nobody is ridiculous. “Nobody wants to date you? Nonsense.”

“Yes, and why are you so furious? Do you want someone to date me?”

“No.” Sooyoung pressed her lips before continued. “I mean.. it just weird when you said that. You're nice and friendly, I bet there's someone who wants to date you.”

“No, Sooyoung. Nobody. You lose the bet.” Jiwoo slightly giggled at Sooyoung’s frustrated face. 

“No I'm not.”

“You said someone wants to date me. Then you lose the bet because no one-”

“I want.” 

Jiwoo looked up, blinking her eyes. Her words got cut off and she tried to catch up with the situation. “W-what?”

“I said I want to date you. And we're dating now.” Sooyoung stared at her in the eyes, that's the warmest look she ever received until the older girl continued. “So I didn't lose the bet.”

Jiwoo chuckled. “You are so competitive, aren't you?”

“Yes, but I'm trying to be romantic.” The stares changed from warm to awkward to weird and lastly they both tried to hold their laughs. Jiwoo didn't know how red her face right now but she took a deep breath slowly. 

“You are romantic.” Jiwoo nodded her head and smiled. “.. but, do you like me now? So does this mean.. ?”

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows. That question again, the same question she asked herself when she's with Jiwoo, and she herself didn't get the answer yet. How is she going to explain? This date was special for her too, so does this mean she likes Jiwoo now? Move on from her last relationship with Jinsoul?

“It's okay, you don't have to answer me. I still got like three days, right?” Jiwoo chuckled awkwardly, telling Sooyoung since she didn't get any answer from the girl who suddenly spaced out.

“I'm sorry, I-”

“Sooyoung?” 

Both of them turned to where the voice came from. Speaking of Jinsoul, there the blonde was, calling her name. Sooyoung also noticed any other people and Haseul. Haseul? Yeah, that girl had a group project together with Jinsoul, but why do they have to come here! 

“Jinsoul..” 

Jiwoo blinked her eyes repeatedly and returned the smile that Jinsoul gave her. This is awkward, she remembered who Jinsoul was from that awkward incident. “Hi.”

“Hi.” The blonde then turned back to Sooyoung. “How are you Sooyoung?”

It's weird when Jinsoul suddenly asked her, especially when Jiwoo was here. And Haseul too. Damn it. But it was just a normal question right? “Yeah, I'm good. You?”

“I’m good too. Having a study group. Haseul’s here too.” Jinsoul pointed at the short haired woman who showed an apologetic smile at her. “So this is your girlfriend? She's from that day right? From what I remember.” Jinsoul tried to hold her laugh but everyone could see that. 

“Y-yes..” 

“Don't you want to introduce her?” The blonde raised her eyebrows. 

Sooyoung looked like she was dealing with her life so Jiwoo offered her hand to Jinsoul. “Hi, I'm Jiwoo. Nice to meet you.” 

“Jinsoul. Nice to meet you too.” Jinsoul smiled as she took the girl’s hand. “We can be friends-”

“No.” 

They turned to Sooyoung who had a straight face. She suddenly got up, took Jiwoo’s hand with her. “I’m sorry but we have to go now.”

“B-but..” Jiwoo didn't get to say anything as she was dragged out by the other girl. She felt guilty for Jinsoul at the moment but Sooyoung suddenly seemed mad, she has to know why.  
“S-sooyoung, we don't even eat yet.”

“Let's just eat somewhere else.” Sooyoung intertwined their fingers, bringing the girl to her car. 

“Why? You don't like Jinsoul?” Jiwoo broke the silence once they're in the car. Staring at Sooyoung whose expression suddenly changed, it made her worried.

Sooyoung looked at the road before her, before starting the engine. Thinking, she doesn't like Jinsoul?? No, she likes Jinsoul and that was the problem. She tried to get rid of Jinsoul from her head, tried to finally put Jiwoo in but then Jinsoul got to be there, interrupting them. Just what is this? She asked herself. 

“She seemed nice. And Haseul is her friend too.” Jiwoo continued. 

“It's just weird, Jiwoo. She's my ex, you know that.”

“You said you want to show off your new girlfriend to her. I don't know why you tried to run then. Unless you still-” Jiwoo stopped, realized that she talked too much and something just hit her. Sooyoung.. still loves her ex..? 

And Sooyoung knows what is she trying to say, she also noticed the changed on Jiwoo’s expression. “Let's go get some street foods instead.” She changed the topic and started to drive. 

Ever since that, Jiwoo didn't talk as much as she normally did. Sooyoung already sensed that something was wrong, she didn't talk either but she have to. 

“Look, Jiwoo. I’m having so much fun today with you and I don't want to ruin it.” Sooyoung started. They held hands and walked to the crowd. 

“Me too.” Jiwoo looked up, tried to be her bubbly self again but it slightly off. 

“So if you have anything in your mind, just say it. Don't keep it to yourself.” 

Jiwoo cleared her throat. “Do you still love Jinsoul?”

Sooyoung expected that question so it didn't surprise her a lot but she doesn't have the answer. Or is she just a coward? A little. Sooyoung stopped walking, making Jiwoo did the same and they faced each other as Sooyoung pulled Jiwoo’s body to face her. She sighed first.  
“I’m trying to start a new life without her. I'm ready to open a new book with someone new.”

Sooyoung took Jiwoo’s another hand so she held both. Looked at the girl in the eyes. “Can you help me?”

Jiwoo felt her face warm for some reason, she can only see Sooyoung at the moment despite the crowd and people were trying to avoid bumping into them. She smiled sincerely and that's the best smile Sooyoung ever seen. “Yes!” 

Sooyoung smiled back. “Thank you. And now can we eat something. I'm hungry.”

“Let's go!”

Sooyoung got out from shower, drying her hair with a towel and jumped on her bed. She just got back from sending her date to her dorm, luckily she didn't have to send Jiwoo to the door or Jungeun will be waiting for her, asking a lot of questions to her. That girl is scary. Actually all Jiwoo’s friends are scary, Sooyoung remembered that girl who choked her. Just what they eat in the dorm?

But that was a fine date for her, except for that sudden moment where Jinsoul came but besides that, she likes it. She called it a special day.

Sooyoung grabbed her phone, lying down on the bed though she didn't wear pants yet. Just a towel wrapped around her bottom. 

Sent : Hey  
Sent : Did you get in safely ?

MyStranger : Yes!  
MyStranger : I should ask that to you.  
MyStranget : Did you get home safely?

Sent : Yes. I just finished shower  
Sent : What are you doing?

MyStranger : They force me to watch Naruto with them ㅠㅠ 

Sent : Naruto??

MyStranger : Actually.. it's Heejin who forced all of us  
MyStranger : but I think they just want me to tell them 

Sent : Tell them?

MyStranger : About what we did earlier  
MyStranger : Should I tell them?  
MyStranger : I won't if you don't want me to

Sent : It's okay. Just tell them we had fun today

MyStranger : You had fun? :D

Sent : Ofc, one of the best days  
Sent : Not at arcade games  
Sent : Minus that

MyStranger : Lol  
MyStranger : but you got me penguin  
MyStranger : *photo*

Sooyoung smiled, looking at the photo Jiwoo sent her. It was a selfie of her and the stuffed penguin, also she noticed someone’s peeking at the back. She recognized it was the small girl who put pepper spray in Jiwoo’s handbag.

Sent : Cute 

MyStranger : >_<

Sent : The penguin

MyStranger : >:(

Sent : You too.. 

MyStranger : OoO  
MyStranger : >_<  
MyStranger : Thanks.. 

Sent : Thanks for the date, Jiwoo  
Sent : I love it

MyStranger : You're welcome  
MyStranger : What about me?  
MyStranger : Do you like me now  
MyStranger : Hehe

Sent : You still got 3 days  
Sent : You have to wait till the last day  
Sent : Hehe

Mystranger : You didn't say that before!  
MyStranger : >:(

Sent : My rules :P

MyStranger : Fine  
MyStranger : I think I know the answer anyway

Sent : I like your confidence

MyStranger : And I like you

Sent : I like you too

Wait what!? Delete it! Sooyoung quickly deleted the text but then she saw Jiwoo’s typing. Oh shit.

Deleted : I like you too

MyStranger : Sooyoung!!1!!11  
MyStranger : I saw it!!!!1111!!!  
MyStranger : OMG DKHFJDHSJGJD!1!!!  
MyStranger : SOOYOUNG  
MyStranger : Don't ignore me!  
MyStranger : I'm screaming right now  
MyStranger : Sooyoung! Reply me!  
MyStranger : Send that again, please!  
MyStranger : Alright, I repeat again.  
MyStranger : And I like you  
MyStranger : ???  
MyStranger : Sooyoung..

Sent : Sorry what?  
Sent : I just fell on the floor 

It's true. Sooyoung rolled too much and fell hard on the floor, screaming but not because she hurts or something but because of that text she accidentally sent. 

MyStranger : Really?! Are you okay?

Sent : Yeah, my butt hurt a little but that's fine

MyStranger : Sooyoung, send that again

Sent : Send what?

MyStranger : That text you deleted!!  
MyStranger : I saw it already

Sent : Oh, it was typo

MyStranger : typo agfkdhgsjdhdksl  
MyStranger : You said you like me

Sent : There’s no evidence

MyStranger : You deleted it!

Sent : So no evidence

MyStranger : >:(

Sent : You got 3 more days  
Sent : I gotta go  
Sent : Haseul calls me  
Sent : Her cat is about to give birth  
Sent : Bye! Ttyl

Since when Haseul’s cat pregnant? Since when Haseul has a cat!? That was the stupidest excuse but it worked, Sooyoung can turn off her phone now. And dozens of texts incoming, she gulped, didn't dare to check it. 

“How can I be so stupid!” She groaned, jumped back on her bed but grunted when she felt her butt still hurt from earlier fall. “I'm supposed to tell her directly. Not in text and I'm ruin it already.” Thanks to herself, now she can't sleep.

The next morning, Sooyoung woke up without checking on her phone. Maybe she needs to refresh first, because having 4 hours uncomfortable sleep sucks. Her head felt like exploding, and why this is worse than studying last minute? 

Jiwoo might wants her to eat breakfast right now, so Sooyoung went to the kitchen once she finished washing her face and brushing her teeth. Haseul’s probably there, cooking or just preparing cereals. Sooyoung dragged her lazy ass in, greeted by Haseul’s energetic face. 

“Good morning! How was your sleep after a wonderful date?” 

Sooyoung stared at the short haired girl first before answered. “Terrible.”

“Why? You keep thinking about her?” 

“Yes.” Sooyoung admitted it right away, slightly surprised Haseul. “.. but it's not what you think about. This is a different case.”

“Want to share?” Haseul put her cereal bowl on the table, sitting across Sooyoung. The taller girl was thankful for a friend like Haseul. She always there when she had a bad day, also the one who was there for her when she broke up with Jinsoul and the same person who followed Jinsoul on social media. Sooyoung let it pass. 

“I accidentally said that I like her.” 

Haseul stopped, raising her eyebrows. “Well, do you mean it?”

“Yes.”

Haseul smiled. “Then what's wrong?”

“I mean it.”

“Hmm..” The short haired girl eyed her with weird expressions. So what's the problem now, she asked herself. What if she meant it? “So?”

“I mean it! I think I’m in love with her!”

Haseul flinched when Sooyoung suddenly yelled, she knows it's not at her but still loud and didn't fit the morning. “Congratulations.”

“No! It's wrong!”

“What? What's wrong with you? Are you allergic to love?” Haseul rolled her eyes. “You're being ridiculous.”

Sooyoung brought her hand to her chest, calming herself down. She tried to accept the fact that she just said the L word again. It's all Jiwoo’s fault, that stranger who made her like this. She thought it was hard for her to fall but now she realized she fell hard, harder than when she did in her room earlier. 

“I'm going back to sleep.” 

“Wait what? Sooyoung!” 

“I don't want to think-” She stopped when a door bell interrupted her, ringing. They looked at each other. “I’ll get that.” Sooyoung said before walking out of the kitchen. 

Sometimes it's normal when Haseul’s friends come over in the morning just to go to class together. Jinsoul used to be one of them but not after they broke up, she just met Haseul at class. 

Sooyoung opened the door only to be startled by a sudden attack, her eyes widened. It was a hug, from Jiwoo ? She looked down and saw the girl hugged her tightly.

“J-jiwoo ?”

“I got you! You can run away now!”

“What..” Sooyoung pushed Jiwoo’s shoulders slightly to face the girl. The shorter girl grinned at her, which obviously made her heart fluttered. 

“Let's talk.”

“About what?”

“The deleted evidence.” Jiwoo smirked but it was adorable. 

They got in Sooyoung’s room since Haseul scream “Get a room, you two!” from the kitchen. And Sooyoung didn't want that housemate of hers to hear them even though they didn't do anything weird.

“What do you want to talk again?” Sooyoung asked innocently. Well, she faked it when her heart beat like it was beatboxing. 

“Sooyoung, did you mean it?”

“What?”

“Sooyoung~” Jiwoo whined with a pouty face. They were sitting across each other on the bed, face to face, knees to knees with Jiwoo putting her hands on Sooyoung’s thighs, the older girl was about to explode. 

“The answer is on the last day. You still got three days, including today.” 

“What if I take back my words, I don't need a week. I need four days.” Jiwoo raised her eyebrows. 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “What if my answer is not what you expected?”

“No… I don't think the text that you deleted yesterday was a lie. I already read it, I remembered it, I’m not crazy, Sooyoung! It clearly said I like you-”

Sooyoung put her hand behind Jiwoo’s neck, pulled the girl towards her, that's when she stopped talking and replaced with a surprised expression. 

Jiwoo was too shocked by the sudden move from Sooyoung especially when the girl crashed her lips on hers. Silenced her on the spot, she didn't know how to react. She was literally screaming because of Sooyoung’s soft lips on hers. She was paralyzed. 

It was her first kiss. 

Jiwoo kept her eyes closed at the point she thought she was dreaming. Sooyoung’s lips are too amazing, she was about to faint. She felt the girl tilted her head to the other side, kissing every inch of her lips, this is what Jiwoo’s dream was like but this was better. 

Sooyoung held Jiwoo’s neck with both hands, caressing her thumb on the girl’s jaw. She loves how Jiwoo’s soft lips rhymes with hers, slow and steady. She loves how they didn't need air yet, still need each other’s lips. She loves how she kissed the girl who she finally realized that she’s in love with. It was ten times better than what she imagined. 

Jiwoo accidentally squeezed Sooyoung’s thighs, and the girl suddenly moaned in her lips so, she accidentally moaned too. Then, Sooyoung slowly pulled away. No, don't pull away! Jiwoo opened her eyes, watching Sooyoung’s expression. She loves it. Sooyoung’s face was really close to her, she felt like kissing her again but they're breathing hard at the moment, when oxygen came back into their most important list. 

“You can't even wait for the final day.” Sooyoung said still breathless. 

And Jiwoo can't even say a thing, since she was gasping for air. It's a little bit difficult when Sooyoung’s warm hands were still on her neck, and the girl’s breath hitting on her face. 

“And I'm sorry, I took your first kiss.” Sooyoung bit her lip, staring at Jiwoo’s lips. That was hot, Jiwoo was amazing despite her first time. “You didn't say a word now.” 

“I-I’m speechless..” 

Sooyoung chuckled. “But I guess you got your answer already.” She leaned in again to peck on Jiwoo’s lips which made the girl speechless again. “Right?”

“I think I'm going crazy..” 

Sooyoung smiled and put her forehead on Jiwoo’s. “Me too.. you have no idea how my heart works right now.”

They giggled together, mumbling things that both had no idea what it was. Then Sooyoung caught Jiwoo’s hands in hers, leaned away to get a full view of the girl’s beautiful face.  
“So you made it. You made me like you. You won my heart. Thank you, Jiwoo.. If it wasn't because of you I might be a coward and never met someone like you.”

Jiwoo watched Sooyoung kissed the back of her hands, she’s going to melt. And she didn't know why she can't talk at the moment when she should say at least one thing but Sooyoung might understand her for being speechless at the moment.

“So, girlfriend?” Sooyoung asked.

“Real girlfriend?”

“Yes- wait I'm sorry wait..” Sooyoung cleared her throat. Tightened her grip on Jiwoo’s hands. “Will you be my real official girlfriend?”

“Yes!” 

They had nothing to do after that, so they're just lying on the bed. Talking about each other with Jiwoo resting her head on Sooyoung’s arm while playing with her fingers. “I was planning something today.” 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Sooyoung asked, wondering what could it be.

“Because you suddenly kissed me earlier.” It's true, Jiwoo was planning something for the day since she got 3 days left. And this wasn't what she expected even though she really eager to know about the deleted text yesterday. 

Sooyoung just let out a soft giggle and kissed Jiwoo’s head. “So what is it?”

“I want to do like QnA. To get to know you.”

“QnA?”

“Yes, I will ask you a question and you will answer. That’s easy-” Jiwoo stopped and frowned when she heard something growling. She lifted her upper body up and looked at Sooyoung. “Is that you stomach?!”

Sooyoung chuckled nervously. “Heh, it says hi.”

“Sooyoung, do you eat breakfast yet?” Jiwoo sat up straight while her eyes still on the other girl, staring in disbelief. 

“No ?”

Jiwoo gasped. “Sooyoung!”

“I was about to when you came.” Sooyoung gave an excuse with a giggle. “But I'm sleepy now, so-”

“No, get up. Let's go get you something to eat.” Jiwoo pulled the taller girl up, struggling but Sooyoung let herself being pulled and naughtily leaned forward to Jiwoo, taking the opportunity to smooch on the lips. 

Jiwoo was blushing madly. “S-sooyoung, let's go..”

“Alright.” She followed the girl to the kitchen, gladly Haseul wasn't there or that annoying girl will tease them. And Sooyoung is not in the mood to smack down her housemate that day. 

“I wonder how would your friends react when they know that we actually together now.” Sooyoung took a big bite on her breakfast that Jiwoo made for her because that girl insisted to make it. 

“I don't think I should tell them the truth. They might not react well, especially Jungeun.” Jiwoo explained, hand supporting her head on the table. She just watched Sooyoung eats and it's satisfying. 

“That Jungeun girl.. I need to be careful around her. And that girl who choked me too.” 

“Hyunjin? Don't worry they are nice but just like I said, they are overprotective.” Jiwoo giggled, remembering how Hyunjin tried to jump on the kid who bullied her in high school. 

“I guess you are too precious for them.” Sooyoung took another bite. “And for me too.”

Sooyoung wasn’t the only person who was surprised by the sudden incident, when Jiwoo suddenly came into her life since only a few days ago. It wasn’t just her when she thought Jiwoo was so positive about it. The younger girl can't believe this too. It's hard to believe but Jiwoo kept hoping and now she's here. She didn't even know why she did that, why she suddenly sticks with Sooyoung on the first day they met. Sooyoung, who was a stranger to her, made her feels something she never had before. It's ridiculous because Sooyoung just a stranger and she just a stranger for Sooyoung. 

“What about the three remaining days? Are they still relevant?” Jiwoo asked, curious. Are they, or just have to ignore it and start new days together?

“Yes, you have to make me like you even more.” 

Jiwoo smiled. “I will.” 

“So what is your QnA question?” Sooyoung asked after finishing her breakfast. She then sipped on the coffee, that was refreshing. 

“Oh, yeah. Wait, Yeojin gave me the list.” Jiwoo took her phone out, searching for the list. “Okay, first what is your favorite food?”

“Hmm.. spicy rice cake. You?”

“No, you ruined the QnA. You're supposed to answer all the questions. This is about you.” Jiwoo pouted. 

“Well, why don't we QnA-ing each other because this is about us, right? I need to know about you too.” 

“R-Right..” Jiwoo replied shyly. “Uhm, I like sweets.. and also sushi. Spicy rice cake too. Well, I like a lot.”

“I take that note.” Sooyoung commented and they laughed together. 

They continued to answer the questions as much as the can, until Sooyoung needs to get ready for her class and Jiwoo needs to go home before Jungeun calls and nags her. Sooyoung was glad, she got to know a lot about Jiwoo’s favorites, but she still needs to know about the rest like Jiwoo’s least favorite or things that she’s afraid of. She could spend hours straight for it and she didn't mind it but schedules cut them off. They hope for another day then. 

MyJiwoo : Sooyoung, my friends ask you to join our dinner tomorrow

Sent : Your friends?  
Sent : All 15 of your friends??

MyJiwoo : Not all 15  
MyJiwoo : They’re like…  
MyJiwoo : Wait, let me count

Sent : Lol  
Sent : Take your time luv

MyJiwoo : >_<  
MyJiwoo : There are 8 of them  
MyJiwoo : I just realized I got 8 best friends O.O

Sent : Okay, but where?  
Sent : And why?  
Sent : Jungeun gonna be there?  
Sent : Hyunjin?  
Sent : Why it feels worse than meeting your parents???

MyJiwoo : I feel like that too >_<

Sent : Can we postpone it?

MyJiwoo : You coward come meet me. I don't bite

Sooyoung frowned, leaning her head back from her phone screen. 

Sent : What?

There's no reply. Just what's going on there? There are probably 9 people in the dorm and it might be a disaster, she thought. Since they're overprotective towards Jiwoo and Sooyoung didn't blame them. Jiwoo deserve to protect, but not from her. 

MyJiwoo : Sorry!  
MyJiwoo : Hyunjin took my phone and Hyejoo held me!  
MyJiwoo : I got my phone now  
MyJiwoo : but no, we can't postpone it. All of us are free tomorrow night  
MyJiwoo : I accidentally told them you're free too….. sorry

Sent : It's okay  
Sent : I'll go

MyJiwoo : Yeay!  
MyJiwoo : They’re so eager to meet you again  
MyJiwoo : They miss you

Sent : oh really yeay

MyJiwoo : I smell sarcasm lol

Sent : Haha  
Sent : I miss them too.. uh yeah…  
Sent : I miss you more  
Sent : So much!  
Sent : Come here, I miss you!  
Sent : Jk lol

MyJiwoo : You sound like you're in a good mood  
MyJiwoo : And I miss you too!  
MyJiwoo : I'll go there right now!

Sent : Jiwoo, I'm just kidding  
Sent : You should go to sleep  
Sent : It's late

MyJiwoo : I know , I’m kidding too  
MyJiwoo : but I'm not gonna sleep yet  
MyJiwoo : Heejin made us watch Naruto

Sent : Again!?  
Sent : How many Naruto she wants you to watch

MyJiwoo : I don't know  
MyJiwoo : and Idk what's the point she asked us to watch when she's the one who kept telling us what's next. Like a narrator

Sent : Lol  
Sent : Maybe she just too excited  
Sent : but if you're sleepy, just sleep. Don't force yourself, okay

MyJiwoo : Okay!

Sent : I need to go now

MyJiwoo : Haseul’s cat giving birth again ?  
MyJiwoo : Lol

Sent : No lol  
Sent : Need to shower

MyJiwoo : Ew smelly >_<

Sent : :P  
Sent : Goodnight  
Sent : See you tomorrow

MyJiwoo : Goodnight!  
MyJiwoo : I love you!

Sooyoung smiled from ear to ear, reading that text over and over as she imagined Jiwoo’s voice saying it. She was about to type a reply when the door suddenly opened. Haseul came in with a terrified look. 

Sooyoung put her phone down, when her housemate approached her.

“Sooyoung!!” 

“Hey, what's wrong?” 

Haseul actually ran towards her and she almost hit her knee on the bed, but she managed to jump in. “Sooyoung!”

“Yes, what's wrong?” 

“Please don't be mad at me. Please..” 

The taller girl frowned, she was confused. Haseul suddenly barged in, looked like she just got chased by a ghost and then begged her to not mad at her out of nowhere. 

“Why would I be- … what did you do?” Sooyoung narrowed her eyes. “What did you do, Haseul?”

“I-I.. I.. uh I’m so sorry..”

“Tell me now.” Sooyoung sounded fierce and it made Haseul even more scared to tell the girl. She just did something that Sooyoung might not like it. 

“It's not really my fault.. b-but.. but-”

“Just tell me!”

“I told Jinsoul that you just know Jiwoo!” Haseul held her breath, making her cheeks puffed. “I accidentally told her.”

“What?!”

“B-but I didn't tell her everything. I told her that you guys have known each other for only a few days.. I.. so she thinks that yesterday was your first date with Jiwoo. I-”

“Why..?” Sooyoung took a deep breath. She should think about this wiser, now that Jinsoul knows about it, what would the girl do? They have nothing related anymore, don't they? 

“She kept asking me about you and Jiwoo. I thought it was a normal question so I accidentally spilled it out.”

“Why would she wants to know about me and Jiwoo?” That's doesn't make sense, wait- right? Is Jinsoul trying to do something? But then Sooyoung heard Haseul’s loud sighed. She looked up to face the girl. 

“I don't want to tell this to you. I don't want you to think about it anymore when you already Jiwoo but I guess I have to now.” Haseul bit her lip before continued. “Jinsoul still has a thing for you.”

“What?!”

“It's my thought, it's what I think because she always asked me about you whenever we met, so.. but you don't have to worry about it. You have to focus on Jiwoo now, I'll help you confront Jinsoul about it.”

Sooyoung still had her mouth opened. “She.. what?! Why didn't you tell me?”

“I don't want to make things up for the passed few days until yesterday I confirmed something isn't right. But you don't have to worry about it, she knows that you have Jiwoo now. I’m sorry, Sooyoung.” Haseul lowered her head down. 

“No, it's not your fault but.. Jinsoul.. ?” Sooyoung was spacing out, thinking about Jinsoul who still likes her? Jinsoul? Her ex? But Jinsoul has a girlfriend. Why? They were all questions in her head and none of them got the answer. She was too confused.

“No, Sooyoung. Don't think about it. Think about Jiwoo now, you have her now. That girl really likes you even though you guys know each other for a short time. Right?”

“Right..”

Sooyoung woke up to her phone ringing. She carelessly grabbed it by the nightstand, put it to her ear, even forgot to tap answer but then she did and put it back to her ear. Her eyes still closed, eyelids were too heavy to open. 

“Hello ?” She mumbled.

“Good morning! Are you still sleeping?” She heard voice on the other line. 

“Wait who?” Sooyoung pulled her phone back to look at the contact. It said MyJiwoo there. “Jiwoo? Good morning.. nah I'm awake already.”

“But still on the bed right?” Jiwoo giggled. “Wake up sleepy head. You're going to have breakfast with your girlfriend!” 

Sooyoung sat up straight, smile plastered on her face. “Are you coming? Now?”

“On my way! Jungeun send me today, like always. So get ready.”

“Wait, is Jungeun gonna have breakfast with us too?” Sooyoung can't help but still feel awkward around Jiwoo’s friends. 

“No, she just send me there. Don't worry…” Then she heard Jiwoo talking to someone. Probably Jungeun. “.. Yeah, and she said, she can't wait to meet you tonight. Hehe.”

“Did she laughed hehe like that too?” That was just too creepy to Sooyoung. 

“No, it was from me.” Jiwoo laughed, which made her girlfriend smile widely. “I'll be there in a few so go get ready now!”

“Alright!”

“Bye, Sooyoung! I love you!”

“Bye, I-” Sooyoung was cut by the doorbell. That was quick she thought. Jiwoo said that she'll be in a few but this was like a few seconds and now she's at the door? Sooyoung looked back at her phone, she had hung up so she walked out to the main door.

“Jiwoo, I wasn't getting ready-” She froze as she opened the door, seeing a blonde girl who wasn't Jiwoo. “Jinsoul?”

“Hi, Sooyoung.” 

“I’ll call Haseul.” Sooyoung was about to turn around but Jinsoul grabbed her hand, she whipped her head to her hand. Staring at their hands before Sooyoung looked up. 

“I want to talk to you.” 

Sooyoung thought Jinsoul was looking for Haseul, plus she didn't think she can face the blonde after what Haseul told her last night. This is just confused her more. “I-I’m busy..”

“Please, Sooyoung. Give me five minutes.” Jinsoul was now in the apartment, still holding Sooyoung’s hand tightly. “We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk.” Sooyoung slowly pulled her hand away. Her eyes stared on Jinsoul’s, she couldn't figure out what was this all about. “I’ll call Haseul if you want to meet her but if you don't, please go-”

“I know that you stalked me.”

“Wha-”

“You still like me right?” Jinsoul stepped closer. 

“What are you talking about Jinsoul? No! I-I don't! You have a girlfri-”

“She's not my girlfriend.” 

Sooyoung blinked her eyes every second, staring at Jinsoul in disbelief. What did the blonde just said? Who is that model looking girl who always with her? 

“She’s.. she just my friend, Sooyoung. I can't move on, Sooyoung. I still like you.” Jinsoul grabbed Sooyoung’s hands again, both, this time as she looked at the girl in the eyes. “Please..”

“I have a girlfriend.”

“You just know her! You can’t date someone you just met. We have been friends for a year before we finally date and she just someone you accidentally met, right? I know you still love me, Sooyoung.”

“What?” 

It wasn't Sooyoung’s voice nor Jinsoul’s. It wasn't Haseul either. They both turned to the opened door. 

Jiwoo was there, they didn't know how long she’d been there but the girl looked so shocked. And so was Sooyoung. She remembered that Jiwoo was coming but it was on bad time where Jinsoul still held her hands. 

“J-jiwoo..”

Jiwoo didn't say anything and just ran away, they heard her footsteps and it slowly disappeared. 

“Jiwoo, wait!” Sooyoung yanked her hands away while glaring at Jinsoul before she rushed out to chase the girl. What was happening right now? 

She wants to go down but the elevator was too slow, so Sooyoung immediately went for the stairs, hoping that Jiwoo still there so she can stop that girl. 

Once she reached the ground floor, Sooyoung ran to the lobby, heading out. She saw Jiwoo’s back. “Jiwoo!” 

She was sure she shouted loudly but Jiwoo didn't seem like she wants to stop. This means bad. She saw the girl went to a car, Sooyoung tried to run faster but she was still apart from that girl. She also noticed Jungeun in the car, letting Jiwoo get in. 

“Jiwoo wait!!” Sooyoung was closer to the car, calling Jiwoo’s name loudly but Jiwoo didn't even spare a glance at her. Jungeun only gave her a death glare before drove off, leaving Sooyoung alone. “Shit..” 

Sooyoung went back to her apartment, only to see that Jinsoul was still there in the living room with Haseul. Sooyoung approached that blonde angrily.  
“We have nothing anymore! We broke up and I don’t love you anymore. That's that!”

“S-sooyoung..” 

Sooyoung ignored the blonde and grabbed her car key. She took her phone out and dialed Jiwoo’s number before she headed out again. She didn't want to care about Jinsoul anymore, she had her decision and Haseul can help her with that. 

“Come on, Jiwoo. Pick up…” Sooyoung pleaded. This was just a misunderstanding, Jiwoo should stay and let her explain earlier but what the saw is hard to explain too. Jiwoo saw it, heard it, it might break the girl’s heart. 

She hopped in her car, immediately drove off to Jiwoo’s dorm with her phone still dialing. Sooyoung didn't mind the fact that she's still in her pink pajama pants and a plain black shirt. All she cares about at the moment is Jiwoo. Jiwoo is all over her mind, and she couldn't praying that the girl will pick up her phone.

And she did. Sooyoung heard voices from the other line before she heard a voice talked to her.

“Fuck off Sooyoung! Don't try to ever call her again or I'll rip your head off.” It was Jungeun, and she hung up right after. Sooyoung gulped hard, knowing that Jungeun wasn't kidding about what she said. Yeah, she couldn't rip someone’s head off but that’s a real warning and it's not including the rest of Jiwoo’s overprotective friends yet.

Nevertheless, Sooyoung was ready to face it. This is for Jiwoo, her girlfriend. 

Once she arrived, panic risen in her body. She was right in front of their dorm, only need to ring the bell so she took a deep breath first. Then she pushed the bell button, and immediately heard loud voices from inside. She swallowed the lump in her throat, waiting for the door to open.

It was a nightmare when the one who opened it was Hyunjin again. She wondered if the girl was their door guard or something but now Hyunjin didn't look happy. She always didn't look happy but this time she looked really mad. “You..” 

“Please, let me see Jiwoo..” Sooyoung begged.

Then another girl came, standing next to Hyunjin. “She has the audacity to meet Jiwoo.” Hyunjin told her friend. 

“Jiwoo doesn't want to meet you right now. Go.” The girl said to her. 

“Please, I need to explain to her. That was a mistake.” Sooyoung looked like she’s about to cry, if only they let her. If only Jiwoo come out and listen to her first.

“I said Jiwoo didn't want you right now. Go before Hyunjin makes you.” The girl said, was ready to close the door but Sooyoung didn't budge. 

She needs Jiwoo. No matter what. Sooyoung ran through both girls, pushing them out of the way as she got into the hallway. She tried as fast as she can but there were another girls inside, she has to face them first. 

One of them caught her but she tried to escape. It was difficult when a few girls blocked her way when she just wants Jiwoo.  
“Jiwoo!!” She yelled. 

“Jiwoo, you have to listen to me!!” Sooyoung was pulled by two girls, one on each side but she kept shouting, for Jiwoo to come out. There were 7 girls in the room, no Jiwoo and Jungeun. Sooyoung had a feeling that these girls will beat her up. 

Then someone walked in the living room, Sooyoung immediately looked up but it was Jungeun, not seem so mad. Sooyoung hoped that the girl will help her. “Please.. call Jiwoo..”

“She said she wants to be alone today. You should be glad that she will listen to your explanation but not today. So go home. Our dinner is cancelled.” Jungeun explained, turning to her friends. “Let go of her.”

“Just like that?!”

“Jiwoo wants her to go out in one piece.”

“She didn't deserve Jiwoo! Jiwoo is way too kind-”

“Hyejoo…” 

“Ugh, fine..” The girl let go of Sooyoung, walking back to Jungeun. 

“If it's not because of her, you won't get out from this place. I won't let you pass.” Jungeun said on last time before telling Sooyoung to go. The girl got another day to explain but her heart hurts when she heard that Jiwoo wants to be alone. 

Jiwoo didn't deserve this, she is too precious. Sooyoung couldn't help it anymore, she bursts out crying in her car alone, she blamed herself for this. Not Jinsoul, not even anyone but herself, she was the one who started all this and now she realized that she’s madly in love with Jiwoo. If it's not, she won't be feeling like this, she won't feel this pain. 

“I love you..” Sooyoung took a deep breath, stopping her sobs. “.. I love you, Jiwoo..”

The next day, Sooyoung woke up early. Really early because sleeping made her uncomfortable for the first time of her life. Her head was in a mess. It's like someone’s running in her mind and it was Jiwoo. 

She didn't talk to anyone last night, not even Haseul. She needs to be alone too, unless there's Jiwoo next to her. 

Before afternoon, she decided to go to Jiwoo’s dorm again. Sooyoung won't give up until she gets to meet the girl and explain everything. 

And like yesterday, it was Hyunjin who opened the door, looking like a real security guard except now she was holding a taser ?  
“W-woah.. how did you get that?”

“What do you want?” The girl ignored her question also aiming the taser forward. 

“Can I talk to Jiwoo?”

“No.”

Sooyoung sighed. “Can you tell her that I am here-”

“She’s not here.”

“What?”

“She’s not here. She went out already. Go.” Hyunjin held the doorknob but Sooyoung quickly held the door. Bad moves because the girl pushed the taser on as a warning and it did made Sooyoung jolted. 

“H-hey, easy.. can I talk to Jungeun for a second?”

Hyunjin narrowed her eyes. “No.”

“Please, this is important. I’m sure Jungeun would let me talk to her.” Sooyoung begged. 

Hyunjin turned around. “Jungeun!!”

“What?”

“This girl wants to talk to you!”

“Who?”

“Just come here!”

Seconds later, Jungeun came, raising her eyebrows but her expression changed when she set her eyes on Sooyoung. “Sooyoung.”

“I need to talk to you. Please.”

Jungeun thought for a second, glancing at Hyunjin. She wasn't someone mean, she just overprotective like her other friends are. Then she held the doorknob, facing Hyunjin. “Go inside. I’ll talk to her outside.”

Hyunjin hesitated at first but then she took a glance on Sooyoung before going back inside. Jungeun pulled the door closed behind her. “What is it?”

Sooyoung explained everything to Jungeun, luckily the girl was willing to listen. Sooyoung knows it’s hard for Jungeun to understand everything but she wants to tell the girl that she loves Jiwoo, and won’t hurt the girl ever again. Jungeun didn't know much about Sooyoung but she can see the sincerity in Sooyoung’s eyes when she talked about Jiwoo. 

“She really loves you too, you know. It's hard to understand both of you because you two known each other for less than a week. And you met her in a mall? And you did what to her? Gosh, I can't believe you two.” Jungeun massaged her temples. 

“Ah, that.. but it's like a fate that I met her. Know her in a few days, and she made me like her.” Sooyoung added.

“You are her first love. She loves everyone. She has a big heart but you are special, I know it from how she told me about you. So please, Sooyoung..” Jungeun turned her head towards Sooyoung and sighed. “Please love her and make her feel loved.” 

“I will. I promise.” 

“So now go get her. She actually waits for you.” 

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows. “Wait, what? Where is she?”

“She didn't tell me where but she walked out with her camera earlier. Go find her.”

Sooyoung headed to only one place, where their first date went. The weather is nice that day, she guessed Jiwoo was taking pictures by now. The park was quite crowded than the day they went there before. Maybe it's because of the weekend. People bring their families here to spend time together and have fun.

So it's hard to find a girl named Jiwoo there. Not just a girl but her girlfriend. Ha Sooyoung’s girlfriend, but she didn't know what did the girl wear today. Fortunately, she just has to find a girl with a big ass camera. 

And she saw her. Her love, too busy to capture the scenery. Sooyoung could only saw Jiwoo’s back, the girl looked perfect in a long strapless white dress. Why would the girl captured the scenery when she herself should be in the photo? Jiwoo was too beautiful even from behind and Sooyoung can't wait to meet her. 

Jiwoo was still unaware with Sooyoung’s presence until the girl was blocking her camera. She noticed it through the gadget, it was really Sooyoung she thought. Looking straight at her camera which made Jiwoo stared at her in the eyes. 

“You're blocking the view.” Jiwoo said, still trying to make the camera focus. 

“I am the view.” 

Jiwoo stopped. Slowly brought her camera down and now she stared at Sooyoung directly. “Sooyoung.” 

“Please let me explain.” 

“Explain.” 

“That morning, Jinsoul suddenly came and told me that she still likes me, but please listen, Jiwoo, I don't feel the same for her. I don't want to get back to my ex-”

“But she was right. We just met. I’m just a stranger to you-”

“No!” Sooyoung accidentally yelled, then she bowed apologetically to those who looked at her. She took a step closer to Jiwoo. “Please don't say that. You're no stranger to me. We've date, we've kissed. Don't you feel what I feel?” 

“What?”

Sooyoung grabbed Jiwoo’s free hand and put it on her chest, even her hand on Jiwoo’s could feel her heartbeat. Jiwoo just stared at their hands, then slowly brought her eyes up to Sooyoung’s face. “Love.”

Sooyoung gripped Jiwoo’s hand gently. “I don't know if it's love at first sight, first date or whatever but it is love. I love you, Jiwoo. I don't care if we'd known each other only for days, minutes or seconds, I still love you. You make me love you and you can't take that back. I'm still falling for you. I'm such a coward before for not trusting my heart. I'm sorry for hurting you, but please.. You're the one for me, not anyone else. I chose you and please choose me.”

Jiwoo let a deep sighed. She hung her camera on her shoulder so she can use the other hand and poked Sooyoung’s chest with her finger. “You..”

“I’m sorry for everything-”

“Stop. Listen to me first.” Jiwoo cleared her throat. “I have no experience in this and you make me feel everything. I know I'm being clingy and forced you to be my girlfriend when we don't know each other but thankfully, you didn't fully reject me. You give me a chance and I finally made you like me… The first day, in the restroom.. I already chose you, Sooyoung. You should thank my careless self for being like this to a stranger.”

Sooyoung smiled with teary eyes, giggled suddenly and Jiwoo did the same. “Thank you so much, stranger.” They laughed. 

“You don't know how much I love you, Sooyoung. It's not weird right?” Jiwoo let Sooyoung held her face with the girl’s warm hands. They were staring at each other longingly like there’s no one around. Well fuck everyone, this is their moment only.

“No, it's not…” Sooyoung kissed Jiwoo’s forehead. “You know today is the final day. Do you still want to know the answer?”

Jiwoo giggled. “Yes please.”

“I love you, Kim Jiwoo.”

“I love you too, Ha Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung has Jiwoo now, officially as her girlfriend and she will brag about it all over the place. Kim Jiwoo is now her girlfriend, her bubbly girlfriend who will make her happy. She’s starting a new book with Jiwoo, wishing that everything will go well especially for Jiwoo’s first relationship. 

Knowing each other for a week, Sooyoung didn't know she will love a stranger that she met in a mall. Now that stranger is her girlfriend, that's better. 

“You are my stranger. My lovely stranger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this long fic. Hope you guys love it like how Sooyoung and Jiwoo love each other. 
> 
> Follow my twitter @qingsquadorbit  
If you have any suggestions for fic and aus, feel free to tag me. I can try but not promise


End file.
